Gaudeamus Igitur
by Belladonna Cantabile
Summary: Bagi Hiroto, lulus adalah prioritas utama, harga mati dan tidak bisa ditawar. Ibarat salah satu warna triase, lulus berada dalam garis merah; gawat darurat dan mengancam keselamatan. Bagi Eren, lulus itu bagai membalik telapak tangan. Mudah, kecuali jika tangan yang dibalik itu tangan gergasi, maka istilah mudah pun harus dinegasi.
1. Mozaik 1 : Vivat academia

_Kenalilah musuhmu, maka kau akan dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka_. Selama lebih dari 1 dekade Hiroto mengecap bangku sekolahan, tidak pernah sekali pun ia lupa dengan petuah purba yang diajarkan ayahnya. Ya, termasuk saat ia terlibat tawuran antar pelajar bertahun silam.

Satu hal yang pasti, ayah Hiroto tak pernah mengenal praktisi akademi berperangai garang penderita waham kedisiplinan macam Karasuma Tadaomi; sehingga petuah bijak di atas tak bisa diterapkan pada orang yang bersangkutan. Karasuma- _sensei_ selaku pembimbing penelitiannya muntab ketika Hiroto membawakan seporsi martabak manis saat bimbingan.

"Tidak tahu adat! Kau tahu tidak? Kampus kita mencanangkan program wilayah bebas korupsi. Bisa-bisa saya diciduk karena menerima martabak dari kamu!"

Suara sang dosen garang seakan membuat sekat kubikel itu ikut bergetar. Hiroto membatu, wajahnya pias dibanjiri keringat dingin. Ia tampak tak sanggup menimpali sepatah kata pun. Sebagai pengamal dasa dharma pramuka, ia tak berani menyela pembicaraan, tidak sopan. Ia biarkan saja Karasuma- _sensei_ marah-marah, biar saja dia jadi objek pandang adik tingkat yang sedang mengumpul makalah, biar saja ia didamprat habis-habisan.

Lain pembimbing dua, lain pembimbing utama. Koro- _sensei_ yang hobi berpakaian nyentrik bahkan senang sekali mendapat martabak dari Hiroto. Usut punya usut, Koro- _sensei_ adalah pembimbing akademik Hiroto sejak masih semester 1. Jadi, Hiroto tahu betul kalau Koro- _sensei_ itu masih lajang, tak pandai memasak, dan sering tak kebagian makanan di kafetaria.

Roda nasib yang berputar itu ada benarnya. Ia pernah menertawakan Gakushuu yang ternyata mendapatkan ayahnya sendiri sebagai pembimbing penelitian. Hari ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyangka Hiroto akan mendapat petaka. Roda nasib Hiroto berputar terlalu kencang, pengaitnya copot, dan berakhir tengkurap mengenaskan di atas aspal panas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaudeamus Igitur**

 **Mozaik 1 : Vivat academia**

"Bagi Hiroto, lulus adalah prioritas utama, harga mati dan tidak bisa ditawar. Ibarat salah satu warna triase, lulus berada dalam garis merah; gawat darurat dan mengancam keselamatan. Bagi Eren, lulus itu bagai membalik telapak tangan. Mudah, kecuali jika tangan yang dibalik itu tangan gergasi, maka istilah mudah pun harus dinegasi."

 **Oleh :**

Belladonna Cantabile

 **Disklaimer :**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yuusei Matsui

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Parodi _tagline_ "hiduplah seperti Larry", Spongebob Squarepants (c) Nickelodeon

Fanfiksi ini adalah murni karya nonprofit, kami tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Dipublikasi atas dasar kemanusiaan(?) dan perwujudan solidaritas untuk mahasiswa yang pernah atau sedang dalam proses melewati tugas akhir. Apabila terdapat kesamaan tokoh, kisah tragis mahasiswa atau latar tempat, semuanya adalah sejumput pengalaman pribadi dan rekayasa kami.

 **...***...**

 **Selamat membaca :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Dedengkot UKM jurnalistik, Araki Teppei, pernah memberikan kiat-kiat lancar skripsi lewat majalah kampus. Banyak mahasiswa yang heran, karena sebenarnya Teppei masih satu angkatan. Berani-beraninya si kacamata itu memberikan kiat yang belum diuji validitas dan reabilitasnya.

Salah satu kiatnya adalah, _bersikap baik pada pembimbing_. Bleh! Bocah cilik juga tahu kalau siswa harus menghormati gurunya.

Hiroto mengaitkan langkah itu dengan informasi lain yang menarik dari majalah itu. Dalam sebuah rubrik perkenalan jurusan, ada informasi kalau Karasuma- _sensei_ langganan martabak dekat Kunugi-mart. Berdasar informasi nirfaedah itu Hiroto buru-buru membuat janji bimbingan sambil membawa sekotak martabak. Niat baik Hiroto ternyata menghadapi batu sandungan, sehingga ia ingin protes pada Teppei.

Namun, saat Hiroto bertemu Teppei di pojok internet kampus mereka, si kacamata itu pura-pura amnesia bahwa UKM yang diketuainya pernah menerbitkan artikel terkait.

"Aku tidak merasa pernah melihat tulisan seperti yang kaubicarakan. Itu salahmu sendiri, siapa suruh membawa upeti waktu bimbingan. Kaupikir ini zaman kerajaan?"

Hiroto makin manyun. "Huh? Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu. Kalau begitu ganti saja kacamatamu dengan kacamata kuda!"

Teppei mengedikkan bahu tak ambil pusing. Ia balik kanan bubar jalan kemudian melenggang penuh gaya meninggalkan Hiroto. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, tampak sekali ia setengah mati menahan tawa. Komplotannya Gakushuu memang super, super menjengkelkan.

Bagi Hiroto, lulus adalah prioritas utama, harga mati dan tidak bisa ditawar. Ibarat warna triase di IGD, lulus berada dalam garis merah; gawat darurat dan mengancam keselamatan. Mencarikan jodoh untuk Koro- _sensei_ adalah prioritas kedua—untuk balas budi. Warnanya hijau; gawat tetapi tidak mengancam nyawa. Meremukkan kacamata Araki Teppei adalah prioritas ketiga. Warna kuning; bisa ditunda.

Hari itu Hiroto berinisiatif menemui pembimbing lebih dahulu dari jadwal yang ditetapkan kalender akademik. Terdengar rajin, padahal niatnya adalah agar ia bisa santai ongkang-ongkang lebih lama, dan bisa bebas _mejeng_ di jurusan sebelah. Setidaknya di lembar konsultasinya sudah ada paraf Koro- _sensei_ , meskipun dalam kolom materi hanya ditulis, melaporkan judul penelitian dan motivasi—basa-basi—untuk Hiroto agar memperbaiki penulisan dan memperjelas urgensi penelitian. Lebih baik, daripada tidak sama sekali.

Teppei telah hilang di selasar taman, Hiroto ditinggal sendirian dengan gerutuan, "Hah, jam segini biasanya aku sudah makan siang. Mana makalah belum di- _print_. Sudah semester bangkotan masih saja diberi tugas."

Uang yang dipakainya untuk membeli martabak adalah uang jatah makan siangnya. Sudah disampaikan pula bahwa martabak itu tidak ada maksud apa-apa, bukan sogokan melainkan untuk maksud ramah-tamah. Karasuma- _sensei_ tidak peduli, dan tidak mau peduli.

Hiroto membuka dompetnya, kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam saku lagi. Buat apa dicek, toh dompetnya sudah tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiroto membuka aplikasi pesan di ponselnya, berharap ada kabar ia telah memenangkan undian sabun cuci baju, meskipun dia tahu itu serupa modus operandi kasus penipuan. Ia selalu menggunakan jasa binatu, sekadar informasi saja.

Setidaknya, ia hanya memohon mendapat 1 atau 2 kabar baik untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Apa pun, dari operator _provider_ pun tak masalah.

Di grup percakapan kelasnya, ada lebih dari 70 pesan yang belum dibaca. Hiroto tak ambil pusing, barangkali itu mahasiswa paranoid yang meminta kontak dosen tertentu. Bibirnya membentuk kurva setengah lingkaran, cengiran itu mulai terlihat sinis nan sadis. Balon notifikasi grup itu bahkan makin bertambah, sudah hampir mencapai 100 pesan. Sepertinya penghuni grup percakapan itu mengetik dengan kecepatan setan.

Pesan pertama yang dibukanya adalah dari Akabane Karma, " _Oi, makan yuk, bareng anak-anak kost. Ayam penyet depan kampus, bagaimana?_ "

Hiroto menyahut jengkel, "Tentu, kalau kau yang membayari. Tch, biasanya kalau seperti ini aku yang diperas untuk membayari kalian. Dasar tengik." Ia lebih memilih untuk mengamankan sisa uang di dompetnya.

Pesan kedua, dari Mr. Dosbing II, " _Maehara, martabakmu saya bagi ke teman-teman dosen. Mereka bilang rasanya enak. Beli di mana? Omong-omong proposalmu sudah saya koreksi, nanti bisa kauambil di atas meja saya."_

Hiroto merasa mentalnya teraniaya, "Tch. Katanya tadi tidak mau."

Pesan ketiga, dari Pak Bos, " _Maehara-_ kun _, makalahmu sudah di-_ print _. Dijilid tidak?_ "

Pesan itu langsung dibalas cepat, " _Dijilid pakai mika bening, ya."_

Kontak yang ia namai Pak Bos itu pun membalas tak kalah cepat dengan _oke_ singkat.

Hiroto menatap layar ponselnya penuh determinasi, ia kemudian membalas dengan penuh pertimbangan masak-masak, " _Ngebon_ dulu ya. Hehehe."

Beberapa saat kemudian satu pesan hinggap di ponselnya, " _Sudah kuduga_." Tak lupa emoji tawa sampai menangis. Hiroto meringis.

Tanpa diketahui orang banyak, si mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu sudah mulai mengurangi gaya hidupnya yang hedonis cenderung konsumtif. Benar kata Koro- _sensei,_ penelitian membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan, termasuk lembaran uang saku yang biasa ia hamburkan di tempat nongkrong favoritnya.

Baru beberapa jam lalu ia harus bolak-balik lahan penelitian dan ruang tata usaha kampus karena surat izin penelitian ada kesalahan pada bagian penerimanya. Belum lagi menunggu tanda tangan dari ketua jurusan, padahal yang bersangkutan sedang rapat di direktorat.

Kemalangan lain menimpa ketika ia berkenalan dengan seorang gadis cantik di bus kota. Entah sudah bawaan orok atau panggilan jiwa, Hiroto iseng meminta kontak dan media sosial gadis itu. Saat gadis itu turun dari bus terlebih dahulu, masih sempat juga Hiroto melambaikan tangan lewat jendela. Gadis itu bahkan membalas lambaiannya.

Namun, ada yang aneh, gadis itu melambaikan tangan dengan memegang beberapa lembar uang. Memerlukan waktu tak sedikit hingga bus melewati beberapa blok sampai Hiroto menyadari bahwa uang yang dilambaikan gadis itu berasal dari dompet _nya_. Sialnya lagi, kontak dan media sosial yang diberikan si gadis fiktif belaka. Hiroto gigit jari.

Barangkali Gakushuu diam-diam mengirim teluh padanya. Maklum saja, harga diri Gakushuu sering mendadak inflasi jika ia dengar ada yang menyinggung nama Asano senior disebut-sebut dekat corong telinganya. Termasuk saat Hiroto dan Karma memicu amukan Gakushuu beberapa hari yang lalu. Apalagi kalau bukan masalah tetek-bengek tugas akhir, mahasiswa mana pun biasanya akan jadi lebih sensitif.

"Oke, jadi sekarang ambil hasil koreksian di meja Karasuma- _sensei_ dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Di antara miliaran manusia yang hidup di planet mirip kelereng ini, Hiroto menemukan satu orang yang unik. Menurut Yukiko Kanzaki yang pernah berdinas di rumah sakit jiwa, ada kemungkinan orang itu menderita waham kebesaran—merasa dirinya mempunyai kehebatan dan kekuasaan. Orang itu adalah tukang fotokopi di depan kampusnya dan para mahasiswa yang sering hilir-mudik di kiosnya selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Pak Bos.

Pria itu mungkin di usia sekitar 30-an, berambut hitam yang potongannya hampir menyentuh leher, dan beralis tipis.

Hiroto tidak habis pikir, karena pria yang terlihat awet muda ini cukup tampan jika dibandingkan dengan abang-abang fotokopian yang lain. Pernah suatu ketika ia menguping pembicaan pria itu dengan seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya yang sedang fotokopi KTP di sana. Ibu itu bertanya kenapa pria itu tidak jadi bintang iklan saja. Jawaban yang dilontarkan terasa sangat menjengkelkan, dan terdengar seperti tipikal orang yang menderita waham betulan.

" _Ah, saya ini mantan asasin ahli. Pernah membantai gembong narkoba, keturunan ningrat, dan caleg. Mana mungkin saya tampil di ruang publik. Saya takut diciduk Interpol."_

Ibu itu cekikikan, menganggap pria itu sangat jenaka. Namun, ketika ibu itu menanyakan kenapa tidak sembunyi di daerah terpencil saja, pria itu menjawab dengan kalem,

" _Saya ini tidak pernah mengecap bangku pendidikan formal, jadi saya merasa kalau berada di dekat mereka membuat saya berada di dalam lingkungan para akademisi."_

Hiroto yang mendengar penuturan itu merasa terharu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bumi kepada Maehara- _kun ..._ Bumi kepada Maehara- _kun_!"

Hiroto tak merespon. Pria yang dari tadi memanggil Hiroto itu mencubit ujung bawah telinga Hiroto. Si mahasiswa lepas dari lamunan lalu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa lagi sih, Bang?"

"Hm, barusan itu salah satu cara untuk menilai respon orang yang tidak sadar loh."

Alis Hiroto menukik tajam, ia sangsi.

"Ini makalahmu, sudah dijilid. Bayarnya lain kali saja."

Hiroto memasukkan makalahnya dengan berseri-seri. Kios fotokopian ini memang idola seluruh umat. Tidak heran kios itu selalu ramai meskipun saingan bermunculan. Termasuk saat koperasi kampus Hiroto membuka tempat fotokopi juga. Kejayaan kios ini tak tertandingi.

Hiroto hampir pamit pulang ketika hendak memasukkan makalah dan hasil koreksian pembimbingnya ke dalam map. Ia mendapati makalahnya disusun dengan urutan halaman yang salah. Bahkan, beberapa halaman terkena jejak karbon hitam sehingga menutupi rangkaian kalimat dalam makalah itu. Buru-buru ia balik badan.

"Bang, ini banyak yang ketutupan. Tinta ya?" Tas Hiroto diletakkannya asal-asalan. Dibentangkannya halaman yang acak-acakan itu di atas meja konter.

"Ah, mungkin mesinnya _error_. Ya sudah, sana di- _print_ lagi. Pakai Mesin 2 saja. Tidak usah bayar."

Hiroto bersorak girang, "Siap! Kapan-kapan aku pinjamkan pensil alis dari Hinata deh, Bang."

"Tidak, tidak usah repot-repot."

Saat itu sebuah suara baru menyisip,

"Bang, _print-copy_ dan warna bisa?"

"Bisa, pakai komputer dekat orang yang rambutnya pirang itu ya."

Hiroto yang selesai mengeklik ikon berlambang _print_ langsung menengok ke sebelahnya. Ia menemukan pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengannya. Berambut gelap sedikit berantakan dan beriris hijau terang. Hiroto sempat berpikiran ngawur kalau orang ini mata duitan.

Dilihat dari wajah, sepertinya orang ini sudah tidak tidur beberapa hari; kantung matanya mengerikan. Dilihat dari tingkah, orang ini terlihat tergesa-gesa. Dilihat dari lambang pada korsa yang dikenakan—

"Maaf, kenapa lihat-lihat saya, ya?"

—orang ini jelas tidak satu kampus dengan Hiroto.

Kedapatan menatap orang itu, Hiroto berjengit kaget. Mata bertemu mata, berlatar mesin fotokopi dan bocah-bocah cilik yang berebut penghapus berbentuk kumbang. Tidak, tentu tidak ada latar bunga-bunga, atau alunan musik yang mendayu-dayu. Alis orang yang ditatap Hiroto menukik tajam.

"Ada masalah apa denganku? Tidak pernah lihat orang dikejar _deadline,_ ya?"

Ups. Orang ini jelas tersinggung parah.

"Ah, maaf. Kamu bukan mahasiswa Kunugigaoka, 'kan?"

"Oh, memang bukan kok. Kebetulan semua tempat _print_ di sekitar kampusku sedang ramai. Jadi, aku ke sini. Kata temanku di sini lebih murah."

Batin Hiroto mengiyakan, karena memang benar demikian.

"Maehara- _kun_ , punyamu sudah selesai. Sana pulang."

Hiroto berpamitan pada lawan bicaranya, kemudian menghampiri meja konter. Diceknya dari kover sampai daftar pustaka. Makalahnya aman. Ia memasukkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan ke dalam map, kemudian menenteng tasnya.

"Pulang dulu, Bang."

Sekilas Hiroto melihat orang yang memakai komputer di sebelahnya. Satu fakta yang ia dapat, mereka sama-sama mahasiswa tua. Perbedaannya adalah, Hiroto masih mengerjakan proposal, sedangkan orang itu sudah berjibaku dengan laporan skripsi. Entah Hiroto harus muntah darah berapa kali untuk bisa menyelesaikan tanpa turbulensi yang berarti.

Namanya juga tugas akhir. Kurang _epic_ kalau tidak dilalui tanpa meresapi semboyan ' _Hiduplah seperti Larry'_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mozaik 1 : Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan penulis :**

Gaudeamus igitur : "Marilah kita bersuka cita". Lagu pengiring yang dinyanyikan waktu rombongan senat masuk ruang wisuda atau sidang terbuka :D

vivat academia : "panjang umur kampusku"

Waham : keyakinan terhadap sesuatu tetapi tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Yuhuuu! Halo semuanya, salam kenal dari kami, Belladonna Cantabile. Sebuah akun collab dari Roux Marlet dan emirya sherman. **Gaudeamus Igitur** adalah fanfiksi kolaborasi perdana kami yang mengudara di bawah akun Belladona Cantabile :)

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah berkunjung, kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Sampai jumpa di Mozaik 2 ^^


	2. Mozaik 2 : Iuvenes dum sumus

" _Perhatian. Mohon kencangkan sabuk pengaman Anda dan jangan meninggalkan tempat duduk sebelum pesawat mendarat dengan aman. Sesaat lagi Anda akan tiba di Pulau Paradis, tempat semua impian surgawi jadi kenyataan."_

Suara dari pengeras suara itu membuat Eren Yeager bergerak gelisah di kursi. Dari tadi ia mencengkeram erat ponsel pintarnya sambil melotot.

" _Anda berada di ketinggian dua ribu meter di atas tembok kelulusan."_

Eren menelan ludah.

" _Seribu sembilan ratus. Seribu delapan ratus ..._. _"_

"Tolong matikan ponsel Anda," tegur salah seorang pramugari yang lewat.

"Tidak bisa," bantah Eren. "Aku harus memantau kapan dosenku _online_."

"Anda bisa membahayakan seluruh penumpang," sahut sang pramugari, ada kerut kecil di kurva alis yang digambar rapi, masih bertahan dengan nada resmi. "Ini tentang hidup dan mati."

"Ini juga tentang hidup dan mati!" balas Eren sambil mengacungkan ponselnya. "Lagian, aku masih muda dan aku belum mau mati."

Ada peringatan yang menyusup, _"Turbulensi, turbulensi!"_

Sekonyong-konyong, masker oksigen darurat jatuh dan bergelantungan di atas para penumpang. Pesawat berguncang hebat dan Eren menjerit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaudeamus Igitur**

 **Mozaik 2 : Iuvenes dum sumus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Terbangun dari mimpi buruk membuat Eren mengawali hari dengan gerutuan, tidak seperti apa yang diajarkan orang tuanya untuk bersyukur pada Yang Empunya Kehidupan. Perutnya mulas, sembari berpikiran bahwa mimpinya kali ini sama tidak masuk akalnya dengan yang sudah-sudah. Naik pesawat terbang saja Eren belum pernah, bisa-bisanya dia mimpi macam begitu!

Mana bisa pula dia ingat di dalam mimpi bahwa dosen pembimbing skripsinya itu manusia antik dengan aura dedemit yang senyum saja irit. Profesor Levi Ackerman tidak pernah suka dikontak via media sosial, bahkan mahasiswa yang mengubunginya dengan teknologi yang mundur sedikit ke konvensional, layanan pesan singkat yang pasti kompatibel di ponsel mana pun, tidak pernah dibalasnya. Padahal beliau bukan dosen sesepuh yang gagap teknologi—usianya bahkan mungkin belum sampai empat puluh dan nilai mata kuliahnya selalu muncul tepat waktu di sistem informasi akademik mahasiswa (yang sebetulnya berarti dua kemungkinan: Prof. Levi bisa meng- _input_ sendiri nilai-nilai itu ke _database,_ atau beliau menitipkan draf nilai pada pegawai akademik untuk dimasukkan).

Baru kepala tiga tapi gelarnya sudah profesor. Judul riset nasional yang pernah dikepalai sudah berderet-deret. Beliau juga digadang-gadang akan dicalonkan sebagai rektor universitas pada periode selanjutnya. Mungkin itu beberapa hal yang membuat beliau merasa berhak membikin aturan sendiri. Kalau mahasiswa mau bimbingan skripsi, yang bersangkutan harus datang langsung ke kantornya untuk janjian terlebih dahulu! Tidak sopan namanya kalau tidak muka bertemu muka. Padahal tidak setiap saat juga sang dosen ada di kantor lantaran beliau mengampu beragam mata kuliah dan sering diundang jadi pembicara seminar ini-itu.

Di lain pihak, dosen pembimbing dua-nya adalah Petra Ral- _sensei_ yang lebih muda, lebih simpatik dan lebih mau membantu, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak lantaran penelitian Eren adalah proyek yang dipayungi sang Profesor Dosbing I. Salah Eren sendiri yang mau lulus cepat dan bisa kena duit cipratan sisa anggaran sehingga begitu tersiar kabar bahwa Prof. Levi punya proyek langsung mengajukan diri. Termakan omongan kakak tingkat, mungkin. Kenyataannya, tidak semua penelitian skripsi mahasiswa yang berasal dari proyek dosen berjalan mulus, beberapa yang jadi "korban" malah harus merogoh kocek sendiri untuk menutup pengeluaran yang dananya belum cair.

Sejatinya Eren adalah mahasiswa yang hidupnya lempeng-lempeng saja sebelum dia bertemu Profesor Levi dan proyek penelitiannya. Biar tidak dibanding-bandingkan dengan Mikasa adik angkatnya, Eren rela berangkat kuliah jam 6 pagi dan pulang jam 7 malam lalu terkapar di kasur, kadang sampai lupa mandi meski tidak pernah absen makan malam. Eren adalah mahasiswa tipe _kurukuruma_ : kehidupannya hanya berkisar pada kuliah—rumah—kuliah—rumah Armin Arlert, tetangga sebelah yang juga teman main Eren semenjak taman kanak-kanak, sekarang kuliah di perguruan tinggi yang sama meski beda fakultas.

Eren melakukan penelitian di Rumah Sakit Shiganshina yang hanya berjarak satu blok dari rumahnya, semata-mata biar bisa sekalian liburan di masa penelitian. Awalnya Eren berpikir begitu. Pada kenyataannya, dia gagal santai-santai di rumah dan harus ke rumah sakit setiap pagi demi berebut jadwal baca rekam medis. Ada belasan mahasiswa mahatua seperti dirinya yang berjuang untuk diwisuda sarjana akhir tahun ini, awal tahun depan yang ditargetkan Eren sendiri, atau pertengahan tahun depan yang ditargetkan Mikasa. Jadwal wisuda di universitas yang berbeda tidaklah sama, tetapi polanya kira-kira demikian. Dia kini mengerti mengapa seorang mahasiswi memberinya pandangan membunuh ketika di awal penelitian Eren _booking_ jadwal pembacaan selama seminggu penuh tanpa tahu betapa banyaknya kawan (atau lawan?) senasib seperjuangan.

Pengambilan data penelitian Eren sebenarnya sudah selesai waktu liburan semester yang lalu tapi dia baru bisa bimbingan minggu ini karena—itu tadi—halangan komunikasi dengan Prof. Levi.

Kemarin Eren apes karena kesiangan berangkat ke kampus, dan sepanjang sisa hari itu kantor Prof. Levi senantiasa terkunci. Hari ini, harapannya, beliau bisa ditemui. Mimpi buruk tentang pesawat ternyata membangunkan Eren sebelum matahari terbit. Dan _, jackpot_! Ketika Eren menengok ke kantor sang profesor di lantai tiga kampusnya itu, sosok sang dosen ada di sana.

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, Levi Ackerman rupanya sedang luang. Jadi Eren segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya. Ditunjukkannya skripsinya yang setengah jadi dan cicilan pembahasan yang telah dibuatnya. Profesor Levi langsung membuka bab analisis data dan membolak-balik beberapa lembar.

"Mana lampirannya?"

"Eh .. _.._ " Eren termangu. "Karena pengolahan datanya baru selesai, saya belum sempat merapikannya untuk dilampirkan."

"Kaupikir lampiran itu dekorasi skripsi? Baru ditempel cantik kalau skripsi sudah jadi?"

Eren tidak tahu harus menanggap bagaimana.

"Mana bisa saya menilai datamu kalau tidak ada lampirannya."

"Sa-saya mengerti, Prof. Akan saya _print_ dahulu _.._.."

"Jam sebelas saya berangkat ke Hokkaido."

Matilah Eren. Dia hanya punya empat puluh lima menit untuk merapikan sedikit dan mencetak lampiran datanya.

"Saya usahakan, Prof."

"Dan saya baru akan kembali ke Tokyo minggu depan."

Perkataan Prof. Levi seperti vonis final yang membuat Eren buru-buru pamit dan terbirit-birit pergi ke fotokopian kampus.

 _Langsung_ print _saja deh, tidak usah diedit-edit lagi_ , batinnya.

Makan waktu sepuluh menit bagi Eren untuk turun dari lantai tiga gedung paling terpencil kampusnya lalu melewati lima gedung kuliah sebelum sampai ke tempat _Print & Copy Center_ fakultas itu, menancapkan _flashdisk_ -nya lalu mencetak lampiran, kemudian kembali ke kantor Prof. Levi. Eren sudah terengah-engah sebelum mencapai pintu itu kembali. Salahkan bagian keuangan fakultasnya yang banyak menghabiskan anggaran membeli reagen-reagen untuk praktikum tapi pura-pura lupa akan fakta bahwa sebagian besar laboratorium dan kantor para dosen tidak terdapat di lantai satu. _Lift hanya diperuntukkan bagi gedung kampus dengan jumlah lantai empat dan di atasnya_ , demikian para pembuat kebijakan universitasnya bersabda.

Kalau kata Jean Kirstein, teman sekelas Eren, sih, selagi kita masih muda harus banyak berolahraga. Olahraga muka kuda! Lama-lama betis Eren bisa dipakai buat nggebuk maling.

Sambil mengatur napas, Eren mengetuk pintu. Prof. Levi sudah menantinya, diserahkannya lampiran yang _layout_ dan formatnya masih acak-acakan itu. Sang profesor mengerutkan alis, membolak-balik lagi, berpikir agak lama, lalu mendecak.

"Ada yang kurang relevan," komentar beliau. "Coba kauteliti lagi analisis datamu yang kedua dan ketiga."

Eren melirik meja, tapi naskah skripsi setengah jadi yang tadi ditinggalkannya di situ raib. Kebingungannya dijawab oleh sang dosen,

"Tadi Petra- _sensei_ ke sini. Kau belum bimbingan sama sekali dengannya, 'kan? Ke mana saja kau setelah selesai ambil data? Jadi naskahmu itu kuberikan padanya untuk dikoreksi. Tentunya kau tak keberatan mencetak lagi."

Eren hanya melongo.

"Sekarang, ya."

Profesor Levi agaknya senang membuat Eren rajin berolahraga. Terkutuklah perencana kebijakan kampus dan bagian keuangan fakultas! Eren sudah begadang tiap malam demi memperbaiki skripsinya sedikit demi sedikit dan kalau sampai dia menunda yang satu ini seminggu saja, dia bakalan terlambat ikut yudisium dan tidak bisa wisuda sesuai targetnya.

Di depan lobi hampir saja Eren menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf."

Keduanya bersuara bersamaan, yang satu dengan napas memburu, yang lain dengan lirih dan lembut.

Eren menatap. Seorang wanita berambut pendek, pakaiannya blazer dan rok selutut dipadu sepatu berhak kecil, bisa saja mahasiswi S2. Tapi kok di dalamnya dia pakai kaos, bergambar tokoh kartun norak pula .. _.._

Hus, Eren, tidak baik melihat-lihat pakaian perempuan!

"Apa ini gedung jurusan gizi?" tanya sang hawa dengan sopan.

"Bukan. Gizi ada di sebelah sana, gedung kedua," sahut Eren sambil menunjuk, kembali terbirit-birit setelah mengujar, "Permisi, saya buru-buru."

Dia tidak mendengar ucapan terima kasih si mahasiswi S2.

Melirik penanda waktu di lengannya, Eren mengumpat. Prof. Levi akan berangkat setengah jam lagi, dan Eren harus mencetak 30 lembar. Bisakah bimbingannya diselesaikan hari itu?

Begitu sampai di tempat fotokopian fakultas, Eren mengumpat lagi. Duh, ramainya! Antrean bahkan sampai ke jalan. Ini pasti jam jeda antarkuliah dan anak-anak maba berebut nge- _print_ laporan praktikum yang bejibun. _Maba_ yang seperti Eren, mahasiswa bangkotan, yang sudah tak punya beban tugas makalah atau laporan praktikum, terpaksa mengalah. Pantang menyerah, diseberanginya taman menuju fakultas sebelah, dan didapatinya tempat fotokopian di sana tumpah ruah dengan manusia.

Tak berputus asa, Eren meneruskan mencari ke arah rumah sakit terdekat. Area itu memang daerah kos-kosan dan banyak kios fotokopian.

Namun, seolah menguji kesabaran Eren, setiap tempat di situ penuh juga rupanya. Diliriknya jam tangan dengan gelisah dan kebetulan saat itu Armin yang kuliah di fakultas ekonomi lewat hendak jajan ke salah satu warung di situ.

"Armin, tolong aku! Tahu tempat _print_ terdekat selain area ini?"

"He, Eren. Setahuku dekat Kunugigaoka ada satu. Murah, pula." Ia menunjuk ke jalan kecil di samping warung. "Lewat situ bisa, ada jalan tembusnya."

Bersegeralah Eren menuju tempat yang dimaksud, dan, untunglah! Tempat itu tak terlalu ramai. Tancap _flashdisk_ lalu _print_ , ayo! Mata hijau Eren melotot menatapi layar yang menampilkan hasil jerih payahnya. Setiap detik sangat berharga sekarang. Tak peduli lagi Eren bahwa keringatnya membanjir dan wajahnya pasti sudah tak karuan. Saat itu dia baru sadar dirinya dipandangi seseorang.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?" tukas Eren dengan nada senewen. "Ada masalah apa denganku? Tidak pernah lihat orang dikejar _deadline_ , ya?"

"Ah, maaf. Kamu bukan mahasiswa Kunugigaoka, 'kan?"

Emosi sesaatnya membuat Eren menyesal. Mahasiswa berambut cokelat yang tampaknya seusia dengannya itu rupanya tidak bermaksud buruk.

"Oh, memang bukan kok. Kebetulan semua tempat _print_ di sekitar kampusku sedang ramai. Jadi, aku ke sini. Kata temanku di sini lebih murah."

"Maehara- _kun_ , punyamu sudah selesai. Sana pulang," ujar si tukang fotokopian berambut hitam itu.

Mahasiswa bernama Maehara itu mengangguk sekilas ke arah Eren, yang langsung berkonsentrasi kembali pada lembar-lembar harapan hidupnya. Sedikit lagi selesai! Masih ada waktu untuk bimbingan dengan Prof. Levi!

Namun saat dikumpulkannya hasil cetakan itu, baru disadarinya ada lembaran yang berbeda. Ukurannya sama dan tebalnya kira-kira sama, tapi isinya bukan tentang penelitian efek samping obat pada pencernaan. Malahan, itu adalah makalah tentang obat-obatan anestesi yang, meski familier di benak Eren, menimbulkan keterkejutan tiada tara. Apakah berkasnya salah terambil oleh mahasiswa yang tadi? Dia berbalik dan ditikam panik saat tahu bahwa orang yang dicarinya telah raib. Eren diserang rasa lemas dan sesak napas.

 _Melayang sudah impian Eren untuk wisuda awal tahun, melayang bersama Prof. Levi yang terbang ke Hokkaido .._..

Tunggu dulu, yang benar saja! Eren tidak akan menyerah di situ. Karena skripsi ini sudah bukan tentang bimbingan melulu. Ini tentang hidup dan mati. Eren tidak mau jadi gunjingan tetangga kalau tidak bisa lulus cepat, lebih cepat daripada Mikasa, yang berkat kelas akselerasi semasa SMA sekarang sedang mengambil skripsi juga. Dibaliknya lembaran kover makalah dan ditemukannya nama Hiroto Maehara serta keterangan institusi pendidikannya di situ.

 _Kunugigaoka_. Jelas. Orang bernama Maehara itu mahasiswa Kunugigaoka dan dia ternyata seangkatan dengan Eren.

"Bang, tahu gedung jurusan keperawatan ada di sebelah mana?" Eren bertanya pada si tukang fotokopian.

Yang ditanya menjawab,

"Tahu. Kamu jalan sedikit dua ratus meter dari sini ke utara, begitu ada pohon beringin jalanlah mengitarinya, seratus meter ke barat ada kantin, di sisi kanan kantin itu gedung jurusan keperawatan. Ada empat lantai. Kau mau menemui siapa? Tata usaha di lantai satu. Kantor dosen-dosen senior ada di lantai dua. Lantai tiga tempatnya dosen-dosen muda, lantai empat ruang kuliah."

Eren mengerjap. Untuk ukuran pegawai fotokopi, orang ini cukup luar biasa. "Apa di kampus ini tidak ada lift?"

Tukang fotokopian tertawa. "Lebih sehat naik-turun tangga setiap hari."

Sepertinya Eren memang harus banyak berolahraga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mozaik 2 : Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan penulis** [28 Januari 2018] **:**

 _Iuvenes dum sumus_ artinya "selagi kita masih muda".

Kira-kira bagaimana perjuangan Eren sang siswa-maha-tua? Nantikan di Mozaik 3 :D kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	3. Mozaik 3 : Semper sint in flore

_Siapa pula Hiroto Maehara itu?_

Barangkali itu adalah pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Eren saat ini. Pertanyaan itu muncul berulang-ulang, persis rekaman soak penjual tahu bulat yang digoreng dadakan langganannya Mikasa. Sejak kapan nama orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia dengar itu jadi lebih penting dari nama kondang Prof. Levi Ackerman? Ah, bukan maksud Eren juga untuk membandingkan mahasiswa kelas udang rebon dengan hiu macan.

Jika saja sebendel kertas yang yang ada dalam mapnya itu adalah properti miliknya, maka Eren tidak perlu repot-repot mengadakan jelajah kampus seperti ini. Kampus orang lain pula!

Intinya, bukan keinginan pribadi dengan kesadaran penuh untuk terjebak dalam kesesatan lakon penuh bahaya ini. Jika ia mundur, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada bimbingan dari Prof. Levi. Opsional, ucapkan _hati-hati di jalan_ dan _semoga selamat sampai tujuan_ untuk yang bersangkutan, atau _jangan lupa oleh-olehnya, Prof_. Namun, Eren tidak sinting, semua itu cukuplah disimpan di pikiran absurdnya. Di tengah pikiran kacau, ia masih sempat membuat rekaan paling buruk; ditinggal Mikasa dan Armin wisuda akhir tahun nanti. Batin Eren kian meradang.

Alih-alih menge- _print_ ulang pekerjaannya, ia memilih untuk maju—menjemput paksa naskah skripsinya. Pasalnya saat ia hendak menge- _print_ ulang, pemilik tempat fotokopi yang ia datangi ternyata punya acara dadakan. Tidak ada pilihan selain mencari pemuda berambut oranye ngejreng yang tadi duduk di sampingnya. Melalui telepon, Armin pun menganjurkan hal yang sama. Jadi, Eren manut saja.

Rasanya hari itu Dewi Fortuna sedang iseng padanya, entahlah, barangkali hanya sang dewi dan antek-anteknya yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaudeamus Igitur**

 **Mozaik 3 : Semper sint in flore**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada benang merah tak terlihat berbentuk bujur sangkar yang mengikat Eren, perkakas elektroniknya, skripsinya, dan seorang Jean Kirstein. Semua ini bermula sejak dua hari yang lalu, sebelum Eren kena omelan dosen pembimbingnya. Waktu itu, ia kebetulan sedang bersama Armin dan Jean di pojok wifi kampus, membicarakan kenapa kursor di laptopnya tidak mau bergerak. Armin tidak bisa membantu karena laptop jadul peninggalan ayahnya selalu lancar jaya ketika digunakan, bahkan sejak zaman Armin masih SMP.

Jean yang menghadap layar laptop itu manggut-manggut, "Ini pasti karena kau sering memakainya untuk mengunduh film biru, 'kan?"

Eren mengelak, "Enak saja! Mikasa selalu mengecek isi laptop ini secara berkala. Jangan sembarangan menuduh, Jean!"

"Jadi, kalau Mikasa tidak mengecek isi laptop ini, kamu bakal menyimpan film biru?"

"Apaan sih. Kamu niat membantuku tidak? Ayolah, pembimbingku itu galak tahu."

Armin membiarkan cekcok itu sejenak lalu menyeletuk, "Eren, kamu yakin tadi _touchpad-_ nya tidak tertimpa benda berat, terkena air, atau barangkali terkena kuah bakso?"

"Mana mungkin, Armin. Aku selalu menaruhnya di tas khusus. Bahkan kadang aku titipkan di rumahmu, 'kan."

"Iya juga sih."

Jean masih berusaha menggulirkan layar, ia menyeret jarinya di atas bantalan sentuh ke sana-kemari. Si kursor sesekali bisa bergerak, tetapi sejurus kemudian langsung istirahat di tempat.

Kemudian Eren melihat Jean menekan tombol Fn dan F7 di papan ketik beberapa kali.

"Apa yang kaupencet, Jean?"

Jean tak menjawab, hanya menggerakkan jarinya untuk sekali lagi menekan tombol yang sama.

"Jean?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Eren masih aktif bertanya,

"Kamu pencet apa, Jean?"

Tiada jawab dari lawan bicara. Eren semakin memberondong,

"Jangan keras-keras, Jean! Aku saja kalau ngetik gak pernah kasar!"

Sepasang garis alis tipis di dahi Jean berkerut sedikit, tampak seperti menahan diri untuk tidak berkata kasar seperti ajaran orang tua dan pembimbing pramuka.

Pun Eren makin beringas, "Nanti kalau _keyboard-_ ku ikut rusak, pokoknya ganti!"

Jean menoleh dengan wajah kusut, spontan menyebut, "Gembeeel! Aku berusaha mengembalikan kursor laptopmu, tahu."

Armin bertanya penuh sangsi, "Kau yakin ini berhasil?"

"Kata Marco sih begitu, soalnya kemarin komputerku juga begini."

"Anu ..., tapi kadang beda merek beda perlakuan loh."

Jean mengibaskan tangan kanannya, "Kebetulan sama kok."

Eren masih harap-harap cemas, sementara Armin sibuk menghabiskan es cokelatnya.

"Nih," ucap Jean. Ia sodorkan laptop itu ke muka Eren.

Yang disodori cengengesan, "Woah, ada gunanya juga tidak sengaja ketemu Jean."

Setelah Eren menerima laptopnya, ia buru-buru menyalin berkas berisi pengolahan datanya yang kemarin numpang ia kerjakan di rumah Armin sementara Jean memilih untuk pergi ke kantin. Berurusan dengan Eren Yeager itu selalu membuat energinya habis untuk marah-marah.

 _Mana bocah itu tak berterima kasih pula!_ batin Jean.

Baru saja semua berkas dari _flashdisk_ disalin, saat Eren ingin mengarahkan kursornya, si kursor mogok lagi. Ia pun melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan Jean tadi. Armin melongok ke layar laptop Eren karena melihat gelagat yang mencurigakan.

Di hadapan layar, dahi si mahasiswa farmasi berkerut, padahal ia telah menekan tombol persis seperti yang dicontohkan Jean.

"Armin, kursornya hilang lagi nih. Terus ini layarnya malah gerak-gerak sendiri."

"Eh? Hmm ... mungkin lebih baik kamu pasang _mouse_ saja deh. Kalau seperti ini terus, kamu juga yang susah."

"Tapi ini tanggung, masih ada beberapa jurnal yang belum kusalin."

Eren lalu me- _restart_ laptop itu beberapa kali. Hingga suatu kali layar laptop Eren benar-benar gelap, padahal baterainya masih setengah dari kapasitasnya. Beberapa kali di- _restart_ pun sama saja, tidak ada kemajuan berarti, hanya lampu notifikasinya yang menyala. Keadaan terkini si laptop; pulih saat dirangsang, tetapi jika rangsang hilang maka bablas semaput lagi.

"Layarnya nyala?" tanya Armin.

Jeda hening singkat sebelum Eren menjawab irit, "Enggak."

"Garansinya masih?"

Eren menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari kontak Jean, kemudian mencak-mencak via sambungan telepon.

"Hoi! Kauapakan laptopku, Kirstein?!"

Suara di seberang menjawab tak kalah lantang " _Mana aku tahu! Aku tadi cuma mencoba menggerakkan kursornya!_ "

"Ah! Tahu seperti ini, mending aku pasang _mouse_ saja dari tadi!"

" _Mana saya_ tahu _, saya, 'kan, sedang makan_ pecel"

Eren tambah berang, "Jangan coba-coba melawak, Kirstein!"

Armin yang mencoba untuk menenangkan Eren saja tak digubris.

Tepat setelah Eren menutup panggilan teleponnya, ia ambil langkah cepat mencari Jean, Armin di belakangnya terseok-seok memanggul tas mereka. Jean- _boy_ itu ternyata kampret sekali, baru lewat tiga menit setelah ia ditelepon ternyata ia telah minggat meninggalkan area kantin. Hebat betul orang itu.

Alibi Jean adalah harus segera menghadap pembimbing, dan itu bahkan disampaikan oleh bakul pecel yang pecel dagangannya belum dibayar oleh Jean. Terdengar gerutuan dari salah satu orang—entah Eren atau Armin—saat mereka membuka dompet untuk patungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisah sekaratnya laptop Eren tidak berhenti di situ. Tidak afdol rasanya bila tidak menceritakan apa sangkut pautnya si laptop dengan insiden tertukarnya skripsi Eren dengan makalah milik Hiroto. Sore hari setelah kejadian, Jean dengan cengengesan main ke rumah Armin setelah mengetahui Eren juga ada di sana.

"Ayo kuantar ke tempat servis laptop. Kata Marco ada yang ongkosnya ramah kantong dan pelayanannya bagus."

"Kata Marco lagi? Sebenarnya aku percaya kata-kata Marco, tapi setelah layar laptopku mati aku jadi agak sangsi." Alis Eren menukik, "Tunggu dulu ..., atau jangan-jangan malah kau yang salah kutip dari Marco dan akhirnya menjadi informasi sesat?"

Armin langsung menyahut, "Hus, tidak baik bilang begitu, Eren."

"Jadi, kau mau atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja mau, tapi kau yang bayar, ya."

"Woi, isi dompetku saja sudah hampir almarhum! Patungan deh."

Eren mengiyakan, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Pusat servis yang dimaksud itu tepat di samping sebuah minimarket. Saat Jean dan Eren datang, seorang pemuda yang barangkali karyawan sedang menaruh bunga dalam vas untuk pajangan. Melihat ada pelanggan yang datang, pemuda itu langsung memakai topi yang bersemat bordiran logo pusat servis itu.

Senyum bisnis langsung terulas, "Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Eren meletakkan tasnya di meja konter, wajahnya muram, "Tolong ..., laptopku sekarat."

Tanpa diminta, Eren langsung mengisahkan kronologi kejadian. Masih dengan senyum terkembang, si karyawan mencoba menghidupkan lalu entah apa yang dilakukannya kemudian.

"Hm ..., jadi ini yang bermasalah _LCD_ -nya, _touchpad-_ nya tidak apa-apa."

"Huh?"

Eren melongo, sementara wajah Jean berubah cerah merasa ia telah lepas dari status tersangka. Lalu apa korelasi kursor mogok dan _LCD_ yang rusak?

Eren dijelaskan panjang lebar tentang kerusakan laptopnya, tetapi penjelasan panjang itu masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, satu pun tak ia pahami. Lalu solusinya?

"Kalau Anda berkenan, laptopnya harus menginap beberapa hari untuk ganti _LCD_ , dan memperbaiki kerusakan lain jika ada."

"Perbaikannya berapa lama?"

"Kami usahakan cepat, tapi paling lama satu atau dua minggu."

Pembimbing Eren yang persis dedemit itu takkan sudi menunggu selama itu.

Jean memberikan saran menyebalkan, "Beli saja yang baru."

"Aku bukan sultan, yang benar saja, Jean."

"Jual saja salah satu ginjalmu."

"Jual ginjal itu dilarang!"

Teringat bahwa berkat penelitiannya yang makan tumbal berupa duit, dan laptopnya yang sakit, sekarang isi dompetnya pun menjadi limit. Barangkali Eren perlu minta dana santunan dari abangnya, tetapi abangnya juga pelit.

Pada akhirnya pun Eren setuju, dengan jaminan bahwa ia bisa meminjam komputer Jean, dan Armin sesekali.

Namanya juga hanya pinjam barang, semua itu membuat Eren harus menunggu yang punya selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan ia begadang sampai mendekati subuh untuk menyelesaikan analisis datanya lalu ketiduran di atas meja. Paginya ia bangun kesiangan saat mau bertemu Prof. Levi, dan kantor sang dosen terkunci sepanjang hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren tak mau menderita lama-lama. Sudah cukup! Ia hanya ingin skripsi dan kemasokisannya dua hari ini tak menjadi sia-sia. Ia harus mendapatkan orang bernama Hiroto Maehara ini.

Dua ratus meter telah ia lalui dengan sukses, pohon beringin sudah ia lewati dengan beres, tak lupa _nderek langkung(1)_ karena Eren percaya hal klenik bahwa setiap pohon beringin di dunia ini itu ada titan penjaganya. Untuk intermeso yang tidak begitu penting ini, Zeke—abangnya Eren—adalah biang keladinya.

Nun di ujung sana, deretan kantin telah tertangkap oleh sensor optikusnya. Rasanya pasti segar sekali memesan segelas es jeruk, ditambah seporsi gorengan, mungkin? Apalagi cuaca sedang panas gila-gilaan. Tentu saja ..., setelah semua ini beres!

Jurusan yang Eren cari ada di sekitar sini, tepatnya di sisi kanan area kantin yang berderet-deret. Padahal tadi ia hanya asal menyeletuk bertanya pada abang fotokopian yang berwajah artis itu. Informasi dari abang tukang fotokopian itu ia ingat-ingat betul, kalau perlu dicetak tebal lalu disematkan di jidat dengan staples. Tidak lupa mengingatkan bahwa betisnya masih harus bekerja ekstra dengan sukarela, tentu saja karena gedung itu memiliki empat lantai.

Eren mempercepat langkah kakinya. Map berisi makalah yang kesasar ia gunakan sebagai tameng yang mencegahnya balik kanan ke arah kantin untuk memesan es jeruk betulan.

Ini mengingatkannya pada awal hari yang kusam ketika pagi tadi hendak bertemu muka dengan Prof. Levi.

"Jadi, aku harus naik tangga sampai lantai 4?"

Kebetulan atau para pembuat kebijakan kampus di negeri ini memang bersekongkol, jarang sekali ia temukan ada gedung properti universitas yang punya _lift_. Biarlah menjadi rahasia para dedengkot perumus kebijakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tata usaha di lantai satu. Kantor dosen-dosen senior ada di lantai dua. Lantai tiga tempatnya dosen-dosen muda, lantai empat ruang kuliah._

Satu hal yang Eren sadari, semua mahasiswa di kampus ini memakai seragam. Kembang api imajiner meletup di atas ubun-ubun kepalanya. _Bingo! Seragam!_

Seingatnya orang yang ia cari memakai atasan putih lengan pendek, bercelana panjang berwarna abu-abu berbahan kain, dan bersematkan _nametag_ kecil berwarna hitam di dada kiri.

Dari beberapa mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengannya sejak ia memasuki pintu gerbang, mahasiswa yang berseragam sama dengan Hiroto itu memakai _nametag_ yang warnanya berbeda-beda. Asumsi Eren, perbedaan warna _nametag_ itu menunjukkan tingkat mereka, dan fakta lain yang terkonfirmasi adalah Hiroto memang sama-sama tingkat bangkotan seperti dirinya. Setidaknya dengan mengetahui secuil informasi ini, Eren bisa lebih mudah menemukan Hiroto, atau setidaknya mahasiswa yang warna _nametag-_ nya sama dengan Hiroto.

Anak tangga itu seperti tak ada habisnya. Eren sekarang sedang berada di tangga menuju lantai empat. Napasnya tak beraturan; salah siapa ia malah lari saat menaiki lantai dua.

"Sedikit lagi, Eren. Sedikit lagi!"

Ia tiba di anak tangga teratas dan mendapati ruangan-ruangan pertama yang ada memiliki plang nama yang tidak ia kenali; Nightingale, Orem, Neuman, apalah itu. Lidahnya terpeleset membaca plang nama sambil berjalan di koridor.

Diceknya isi ruangan lewat jendela, beberapa ruangan terlihat gelap. Ada ruangan yang dipakai kegiatan perkuliahan, tetapi mahasiswanya tidak memakai _nametag_ warna hitam. Satu-satunya ruangan yang tersisa ada di ujung koridor dan ruangan itu terlihat paling luas. Saat Eren mengintip dari balik jendela, perkuliahan sudah dimulai. Seorang pembicara sedang menjelaskan sambil menulis sesuatu papan, sedangkan seorang lain yang berpakaian nyentrik mirip wisudawan duduk menghadap laptop—mungkin moderator.

Eren menyisir wajah para audiens, dan di sanalah orang itu duduk! Di baris depan kolom ke dua dari kiri. Tawa maniak Eren hampir meledak saat tahu targetnya duduk sambil menguap mendengarkan ceramah.

"Terus sampai kapan? Keburu ditinggal Prof. Levi nih."

Ia memilih duduk sebentar di kursi panjang di koridor itu, menyiapkan makalah yang tertukar. Dari kejauhan, sudut matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan manusia yang mengendap-endap menuruni tangga. Awalnya Eren tidak curiga, hingga ia sadar bahwa orang itu menjatuhkan _nametag_ warna hitam!

Eren melompat dari duduknya dan berlari, memungut _nametag_ itu sebelum lanjut mengejar.

Karma Akabane, itu nama yang tertulis.

Tanpa banyak cingcong, ia mengejar orang itu. Tak dinyana orang itu gesit sekali menuruni tangga. Eren mempercepat langkahnya dan pengejaran itu berakhir di kantin. Si Karma Akabane sedang duduk di pojokan menunggu pesanan.

"Hei kamu!" Eren susah payah mengatur napasnya. "Kenapa tidak kuliah?"

Mahasiswa berambut merah itu mengernyitkan dahi, "Kamu bicara padaku?"

"Tentu saja," Eren meletakkan _nametag_ hitam itu di atas meja. "Punyamu."

"Huh ... kok ada padamu? Harusnya ini ada di koridor."

"Kenapa tidak kaupungut?"

"Ini untuk _izin_."

"Izin?" Eren masih tak menangkap maksud perkataan orang asing ini.

"Izin bolos."

"Apaan sih!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, skripsimu dan makalah milik Hiroto tertukar?" Karma menyedot susu stroberinya dengan berisik hingga gelasnya hanya berisi bongkahan es batu yang tertinggal.

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa tidak di- _print_ ulang saja?"

" _Flashdisk-_ ku ketinggalan di samping komputer. Waktu aku kembali, kiosnya sudah tutup. Cepat sekali beres-beresnya."

"Ah, soalnya Pak Bos memang sering dapat _job_ dadakan."

Eren menggerutu.

"Omong-omong, pembimbingmu itu sudah manula atau apa? Repot sekali kalau mau bimbingan."

Eren hanya mengiyakan untuk pernyataan pembimbingnya itu merepotkan.

"Sepertinya kamu harus menunggu sampai kuliah tamunya selesai."

"Lah, memangnya kamu tidak masuk kuliah?"

"'Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku sedang _izin._ "

"Maksudmu bolos?"

"Ya itulah, terserah kau mau pakai istilahnya apa."

"Yaaah, padahal aku ingin minta tolong untuk menukarkan makalah ini dengan skripsiku."

"Aku sendiri sedang malas gerak."

"Loh, kau tadi malah _parkour_ menuruni tangga!"

Karma mengibaskan tangannya, "Kalau aku masuk sekarang juga sudah telat. Dosenku sedang ada di dalam ruang kuliah jadi moderator sekaligus mengawasi mahasiswa, soalnya dosen tamu itu kenalannya. Nanti kalau aku masuk malah ketahuan kalau aku sedang bolos."

 _Nah! Akhirnya mengaku juga kalau dia bolos!_

Saat Eren masih berkonflik dengan batinnya, Karma sedang mengetik sesuatu di gawainya.

"Begini saja, ini kontak punya Hiroto. Coba kauhubungi, bilang saja minta skripsinya diantar ke kampusmu."

Eren mendengarkan dengan saksama sambil menyalin kontak itu di ponselnya, "Memang kuliahnya selesai jam berapa?"

Karma mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi setidaknya kau bisa balik ke kampusmu dulu. Mohon ke pembimbingmu untuk menunggu sebentar, atau perlambat pembimbingmu biar dia lama-lama di kampus. Menggemboskan ban mobilnya, mungkin?"

Kengerian melintas di wajah Eren dan Karma masih meneruskan khotbahnya, "Tapi kalau kamu ingin taktik yang lebih jitu sih, gebuk saja kepalanya sampai pingsan."

Orang ini hampir mirip Armin yang panjang akal, bedanya Karma itu spesialis melakukan keisengan, atau dalam konteks ini panjang akal sebagai seorang pelaku kriminal.

"Tenang, karena kita ini sama-sama mahasiswa tua, aku tidak akan memungut tarif konsultasi kok."

"Jadi, awalnya kau mau pasang biaya untuk konsultasi tidak berfaedah ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mozaik 3 : Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan penulis** [17-18 Februari 2018]

 _Semper sint in flore_ memiliki arti kurang lebih "semoga kalian semua akan terus maju".

(1) Nderek langkung dalam Bahasa Jawa memiliki arti permisi.

Terima kasih telah berkunjung :)

Kami akan sangat mengapresiasi kritik, saran, atau komentar. Sampai jumpa di Mozaik 4. XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 ** **Mozaik Lepas****

 ** ** **...***...******

Halaman tempat servis laptop itu sedang disapu oleh seorang pemuda—karyawan pusat servis itu. Setelah membuang sampah yang dikumpulkannya, ia masuk ke dalam ruko sambil melepaskan topinya. Rambut berwarna keabu-abuannya ia sisir dengan tangan, sementara topinya digunakan untuk berkipas.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sapaan seseorang, "Selamat sore."

Buru-buru si karyawan menyahut senang, "Ah, selamat datang, _Sensei_."

Orang yang dipanggil _sensei_ itu menduduki kursi konter dan mengeluarkan martabak dari kantong kresek. "Aku bawa sedikit oleh-oleh loh, mumpung habis gajian karyawan kampus. Maaf aku terlambat, kios fotokopinya agak ramai tadi. Bagaimana di sini?"

"Oh, tadi ada seorang pelanggan, mahasiswa _deadline_ sepertinya. _LCD_ laptopnya rusak."

"Ya sudah, langsung perbaiki saja."

"Iya, setelah selesai bersih-bersih akan langsung kukerjakan." Si karyawan agak merasa geli ketika melongok kotak martabak yang berukuran mini itu. Isinya paling hanya beberapa potong. Ngirit amat meski habis gajian?

" _Sensei,_ sebenarnya _Sensei_ itu kenapa bekerjanya mati-matian sekali? Buka tempat fotokopian, buka tempat servis laptop juga."

"Begini," orang itu berdeham. "Biaya kawinan itu makin lama makin mahal, Nak. Jadi, harus disiasati sejak awal."

"Woah ..., lalu kenapa _Sensei_ kemarin tidak menerima tawaran jadi bintang iklan saja?"

Si _sensei_ meringis, "Ah sudahlah, kita bahas lain waktu saja."

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Mozaik 4 : Vadite ad superos

_Rasanya seperti sedang berada di surga_.

Kecuali, kaki Hiroto Maehara masih menapak di tanah—di lantai keempat gedung kuliahnya, lebih tepatnya. Tidak ada awan-awan di sekitar. Pemandangan di depan matanya itulah yang bagaikan nirwana. Sungguh untung Yuuma Isogai mengajaknya duduk di barisan depan saat kuliah tamu dadakan itu. Bahkan pendingin ruangan pun memanjakannya.

Dosen tamunya orang Eropa, perempuan berambut pirang yang masih muda dan bertubuh sintal. Sepanjang kuliah itu Hiroto berdoa semoga hidungnya tidak berdarah; pasti bikin malu. Beruntung sekali Karasuma- _sensei_ bisa punya kenalan dosen bule sedemikian _wah_. Hiroto menyiapkan ponsel, bersiap meminta kontak sang dosen bule setelah kuliah berakhir. Lampu notifikasi ponsel di genggamannya berkedip-kedip, didapatinya seseorang dengan kontak yang asing mengiriminya pesan.

"Ah, paling sms mama minta pulsa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaudeamus Igitur**

 **Mozaik 4 : Vadite ad superos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hiroto Maehara, makalahmu tertukar dengan skripsiku. Tolong antarkan, aku kepepet_ deadline _dan_ nggak _bisa nge_ -print _lagi, padahal dosenku mau pergi. Kampus kita toh dekat. Tolong ya. Eren Yeager."_

Pesan itu bukan sms mama minta pulsa atau tipu-tipu undian deterjen berhadiah rumah. Kening Hiroto berkerut saat menatap layar ponselnya.

Hah! Siapa ini Eren Yeager? Dan dari mana dia dapat nomor ponsel Hiroto? Apa ini sejenis penipuan dengan berkedok skripsi yang tertukar? Memangnya ini sinetron?

Pertanyaan absurd sahut-menyahut di pikirannya. Sebelum Hiroto bisa membalas apa pun, sebuah pesan masuk lagi.

" _Aku yang tadi nge-_ print _di kios fotokopian Kunugigaoka."_

"Oh," seloroh Hiroto paham, tapi sayangnya agak terlalu keras. Bapak dosbingnya yang angker menatapnya tajam dari kursi moderator selagi sang dosen bule terus berbicara. Hiroto pura-pura batuk. Lekas disimpannya ponsel di balik tas dan dipasangnya wajah tanpa dosa. Hiroto bersyukur pandangan mata tidak bisa membunuh orang, karena kalau bisa, dirinya pasti sudah dibikin jadi kadaver oleh Karasuma Tadaomi.

Yuuma menoleh ke arahnya, bicara tanpa suara, "Ada apa?"

Hiroto hanya menggeleng pelan-pelan, takut diterkam Karasuma- _sensei_ yang mengawasinya bagai elang pemangsa. Namun kealiman palsu Hiroto dicobai oleh pesan-pesan lain yang masuk ke ponselnya. Tas yang dipangkunya itu bergetar-getar terus. Untung saat itu Karasuma- _sensei_ berdiri, membacakan kesimpulan kuliah tamu yang di- _setting_ mirip seminar itu. Merutuki dirinya yang lupa mengubah ke _silent mode_ sebelum kuliah, Hiroto curi-curi membuka ponsel lagi.

" _Tolong aku, ya."_

" _Nanti pahalamu berlimpah, amin."_

" _Kita 'kan sama-sama mahasiswa tua."_

" _Kamu pasti tahu seberapa pentingnya naskah itu buatku."_

" _Hiroto, balas dong. Setiap detikku sangat berharga, nih."_

Eren ini cowok tulen atau aslinya cewek, sih? Bawelnya kok kebangetan. Hiroto bahkan belum pernah menemukan mahasiswi target pedekate yang demikian sadis membombardir ponselnya ketika _chat_ -nya tidak segera dibalas. Hal pertama yang Hiroto perlu lakukan adalah mengecek isi tasnya, bukan membalas berondongan pesan.

Diambilnya berkas yang tadi di- _print_ di tempat Pak Bos dan baru saat itu dibacanya dengan teliti. Ternyata itu memang bukan makalah Hiroto. Di _cover_ -nya tertulis sebuah kata mahaindah yang menjadi impian tiap mahasiswa untuk segera diakhiri,

SKRIPSI.

Di bawah sana tertera nama Eren Yeager, angkatan yang sama, jurusan farmasi Universitas Royal Capital. Uh-oh. Jadi makalahnya betulan tertukar? Sekarang pahamlah ia, bahwa ada alasan kenapa si Yeager itu bermuka kusut, berkantung mata abnormal, dan menyahut galak saat ia ajak ngobrol di fotokopian.

Hiroto sadar bahwa ia dan orang itu juga sama-sama penghuni kampus level bangkotan, sama-sama menghadapi skripsi, dan pastinya sama-sama banyak keluar duit demi tugas akhir. Dengan senyum sarat makna, segera dibalasnya pesan mahasiswa kampus sebelah bernama Eren itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, lima menit sebelumnya, Eren masih berada di kantin Kunugigaoka bersama Karma. Bagi orang yang menunggu, waktu terasa bergulir sangat lama. Namun bagi orang yang melakukan hal yang disenanginya, waktu menggelinding terlalu cepat seperti uang saku mahasiswa rantauan yang tiba-tiba ludes di pertengahan bulan. Eren ingin sekali menggabungkan keduanya, mempercepat respons Hiroto dan memperlambat keberangkatan Prof. Levi.

Setelah mengirim pesan ke Hiroto, Eren membongkar isi mapnya untuk mengecek kembali jadwal akademik satu semester ke depan. Dengan setengah berharap yang mustahil, Eren memelototi tanggal wisuda targetnya itu, berharap bisa digeser satu minggu saja, karena pasti terlewat kalau sampai dia tidak berhasil bimbingan dengan Prof. Levi hari ini. Setelah meratapi nasib sejenak, barulah dia beranjak dari tempat itu. Karma masih menikmati susu stroberinya yang kedua sambil mengulum senyum.

"Semoga berhasil," ujar si rambut merah.

"Trims," sahut Eren, membatin bahwa ternyata berandal satu ini cukup tulus juga. Eren agak merasa bersalah sudah berburuk sangka.

Eren meninggalkan area kantin, dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam sebelum diembuskan perlahan lewat mulut. Ia berlalu, tangan kirinya mengapit map sambil melambaikan tangannya yang bebas kepada Karma, sedikit meniru pose jagoan hendak berangkat tawuran dari film aksi lawas.

Eren pun harus segera kembali ke kampusnya. Sehingga, saat Hiroto—dan skripsinya— sampai, ia bisa langsung menghadap ke dosbingnya. Atau kalau gagal, mungkin ia menghadap dosbingnya untuk mempersembahkan kepala. Eren menampol pipinya sendiri, ia masih sayang kepalanya! Takkan ia biarkan hal itu sampai terjadi.

Saat akhirnya tiba di area kampusnya, ia mendapati Hiroto membalasnya dengan,

" _Oke. Maaf aku baru tahu kalau tertukar, tunggu ya. Otw."_

Senyum Eren terkembang dan ia tak kuasa menahan diri untuk berteriak girang, "Puja kerang ajaib!"

Namun, ada satu hal yang Eren tak tahu, tadi Karma sempat membajak ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Berondongan pesan dari Eren Yeager membuat Hiroto mengurungkan niat untuk minta kontak sang dosen tamu. Baru saja majelis ditutup, Hiroto langsung minggat dari aula itu.

"Oi, ikut aku ya?"

"Eh?"

Perlu orang untuk digaet ke mana-mana? Langsung saja tarik Yuuma Isogai. Sohib Hiroto yang satu ini punya hati yang baik budi, kesabaran hakiki, dan jangan lupakan muka _ikemen_ level peri. Turun dari lantai empat, menyeberangi kantin, mengitari pohon beringin, Hiroto menyeret kawan sejak kecilnya itu menuju halaman kampus. Saat melewati warung fotokopian Pak Bos, didapatinya tulisan,

" _Sedang melakukan pekerjaan sampingan."_

"Pak Bos sibuk sekali," gumam Hiroto.

"Kita ke mana?" Yuuma bertanya, mereka akan menyeberang jalan.

Hiroto tidak menjawab, malah nyengir kecil. Ada ambulans yang akan masuk ke rumah sakit besar di sebelah gedung Kunugigaoka, membuat kendaraan-kendaraan menepi atau berhenti, dan sang _casanova_ menyeberang dengan mudah. Tak lupa, membawa si sohib di tangan.

"Oi?"

"Kita ke surga," sahut Hiroto sambil nyengir.

"Hah? Aku tidak mau disuruh bunuh diri, ya! Adik-adikku masih kecil, tahu!"

Hiroto menatap Yuuma dengan pandangan remeh. Ia kemudian mencegat seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang melintas di depan warung soto.

"Permisi, _Nee-chan_. Boleh nanya?" Senyum ala iklan pasta gigi ditampilkan oleh Hiroto.

"Ya, nanya apa?" sahut si mahasiswi, tampak merasa aneh dipanggil seperti itu, barangkali karena dia masih maba—menilik mukanya yang imut-imut dan posturnya yang mungil—sementara Hiroto lebih menjulang dan kelihatan tua. Perempuan selalu punya sejuta cara membuat citra tampak lebih muda, jadi Hiroto simpan saja dulu prasangka.

" _Nee-chan_ kuliah di Royal Capital?"

"Ehm ... iya."

"Jurusan apa?"

"Ekonomi bisnis."

"Wah, keren ya. Lulus nanti bisa jadi manajer eksekutif, dong. Atau barangkali menteri keuangan."

Sedikit kernyit di dahi sang mahasiswi. "Ehm ... iya, semoga." Dia terlihat gelisah sekarang, matanya melirik ke kiri-kanan, lalu menatap Yuuma yang juga belum mengerti apa-apa.

" _Nee-chan_ angkatan berapa? Ada akun medsos apa aja?"

Muka si mahasiswi tampak bete, terlihat sangat tidak nyaman sekaligus takut merasa tak sopan. Hiroto melihat gelagat ini dan cepat-cepat membungkuk.

"Oh! Aku lupa kenalan. Namaku Hiroto Maehara. Maaf, kalau nanya tentang angkatan kadang bikin sensitif beberapa orang. Kutebak, _Nee-chan_ mahasiswi tahun keempat ..."

"... Betul."

"Nama _Nee-chan_ siapa?"

"Ehm ... Armin Arlert."

"Wow, nama yang indah. Seindah orangnya."

"Maaf ya, aku buru-buru. Dan ... aku tidak punya medsos, maaf."

"Sayang sekali, _Nee-chan_. Semoga kita bisa ketemu di lain waktu. Aku kuliah di kampus sebelah, kok." Hiroto mengacungkan ibu jari melewati bahunya. "Oh, satu hal lagi yang mau aku tanya. Kampus jurusan farmasi ada di mana, ya?"

"Sebelah timur rumah sakit," jawab mahasiswi bernama Armin itu sekenanya sambil berlalu cepat-cepat, seperti ingin segera hengkang.

Yuuma bersuara, "Maehara, orang itu kayaknya bukan . _.._."

Hiroto bicara di saat yang sama, "Kamu tahu timur itu arah mana?"

"Hah?"

"Eh?"

"Kamu bilang apa?" Yuuma bertanya.

"Timur rumah sakit. Sebelah mana itu? Soalnya _Nee-chan_ yang tadi cuma bilang timur rumah sakit. Aku nggak begitu kenal daerah sini, "Hiroto mengulang.

Yuuma Isogai mematung. "Sepertinya ... sebelah sini," ujarnya ragu-ragu.

Satu poin plus dengan menjelajah kampus asing bersama sohibmu, adalah tidak perlu takut kesasar sendirian. Kesasar berdua masih mending, lah ...

"Oke. Aku harus mengantar skripsi punya seseorang, dia kuliah di kampus ini. Tadi tertukar saat aku nge- _print_ di tempat Pak Bos."

"Universitas Royal Capital? Tapi tadi kamu bilang semacam, 'kita ke surga'? Kukira kamu mulai sinting karena belum dapat kiriman duit terus menyuruhku bunuh diri biar bisa menjual organ-organ dalamku di pasar gelap!"

"Ck ... ck ... ck ..., Isogai, inilah sebabnya aku menyarankanmu membuat akun medsos." Hiroto menepuk-nepuk pundak kawannya layaknya guru silat mendidik murid. "Kamu pasti tidak tahu ada akun khusus bernama _Kings and Queens of Royal Capital_ di medsos. Isinya adalah foto dan profil mahasiswa Royal Capital yang cantik dan cakep menurut survei, beberapa bulan sekali di- _update ._..."

"Lalu?"

" _Queens_ -nya cantik-cantik! Angkatan berapa pun mereka, ras apa pun mereka, kayak bidadari. Ah, itu ada satu. _Queen_ fakultas hukum, yang rambutnya pirang panjang," Hiroto mengedikkan kepala ke serombongan mahasiswi yang hendak jajan. Senyum-pasta-gigi-nya dipajang lagi dan rombongan itu tiba-tiba heboh. Mereka saling sikut dan berbisik-bisik, melihat ke arah duo Kunugigaoka.

"Hai," sapa Hiroto saat mereka lewat. Yuuma juga tersenyum karena mereka menyahut, "Haiiiii," dengan agak kelewat antusias, terutama sang Ratu yang tampak agak malu-malu.

"Kalian tahu kampus farmasi di sebelah mana?" Yuuma bertanya.

"Di sana," rombongan enam-tujuh mahasiswi itu menyahut, menunjuk suatu arah yang berlawanan dengan yang dikira sebelumnya.

"Sebelah timur rumah sakit?" tanya Hiroto.

"Iya," mereka semua kompak menjawab, mata berbinar-binar masih menatap Yuuma.

"Terima kasih," ujar si _ikemen_.

"Sama-sama!" Bagaikan paduan suara tanpa dirigen mereka menjawab. Hiroto nyengir kecil, bersama si _ikemen_ rasanya seperti membawa magnet yang menarik mahasiswi-mahasiswi rupawan. Hiroto sebenarnya cukup tampan, tetapi agaknya masih kalah kinclong untuk bersaing dengan ketampanan hakiki sohibnya.

Hiroto dan Yuuma berlalu, menyitir di pinggir jalan karena tampaknya lebih mudah. Namun, sesampainya di depan pagar bertuliskan nama jurusan yang dicari, mereka dapati pagar itu tertutup. Setidaknya lokasi gedungnya sudah di depan mata. Maju sedikit lagi, mereka bertanya pada orang lain yang ada di situ, tampaknya tukang kebun kampus, yang sedang menjalankan mesin pemotong rumput.

"Pak, masuk ke gedung yang itu lewat mana, ya?" Hiroto bertanya.

"Hah?" Pria paruh baya itu mendongak lalu mematikan mesinnya yang berisik. "Apa?"

"Kami ingin ke gedung yang itu, Pak. Kami bisa masuk lewat mana?" kali ini Yuuma yang bertanya.

Pendengaran si tukang kebun tampaknya sudah menurun. Dia menempatkan satu tangan di sebelah telinganya. "Apa?"

"Farmasi." Hiroto menunjuk plang nama fakultas itu, mengeraskan suara. "Masuk lewat mana?"

"Oh!" Si bapak mengangguk takzim. "Kalian harus memutar, maju ke arah sini. Atau, kalian berbalik, di samping warung soto yang ramai di sana itu, ada pintu kecil yang tembus ke situ."

Baik Hiroto dan Yuuma tampak tidak mengerti. Padahal plang nama fakultasnya ada di depan sini, mengapa jalan masuknya bukan di tempat yang sama? Saat menoleh lagi, mata Hiroto mendapat pemandangan bagus lainnya. Serombongan mahasiswi baru saja keluar dari salah satu warung makan. Ada beberapa wajah yang ia kenal lewat media sosial.

Melihat dua orang yang memakai seragam asing, sang bapak bertanya dengan nada bangga, "Kalian mencari siapa? Saya kenal nama-nama mahasiswa sini, juga dosen-dosennya."

"Wah, kebetulan!" Hiroto bergembira, berusaha fokus pada lawan bicaranya, sementara ekor matanya mengerling ke kumpulan mahasiswi itu. "Kami mencari yang namanya Eren ... tunggu ... Eren siapa ya ...?" Hiroto mengingat-ingat sejenak. Rasanya nama itu agak asing, entah mengapa mengingatkannya akan makhluk hidup kingdom animalia asli Amerika Tengah.

 _Panthera onca?_

"Ah, Eren Jaguar!" ujar Hiroto akhirnya.

Si bapak berpikir-pikir sejenak, sejatinya dia merasa tidak kenal nama yang disebut, tapi 'kan gengsi.

"Kalian lewat sini saja, jalan lurus sampai ke pertigaan sebelah rumah sakit, iya, yang di sebelah sana itu, lalu belok kiri."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Pak .. _.._ " nada Hiroto menggantung.

"Mike."

"Terima kasih Pak Mike. Ayo, Isogai."

"Semoga berhasil," ucap Pak Mike sembari menyalakan kembali mesin pemotong rumputnya. Hiroto dan Yuuma mengangguk sopan dari kejauhan.

"Terima kasih Pak Mike. Oi, kenapa belok ke situ dulu?"

"Hitung-hitung tambah kenalan baru. Siapa tahu _Nee-chan-tachi_ ini mau mengantar kita ke orang yang kita cari."

Sesungguhnya, Mike Zacharias baru saja menyebutkan jalan menuju fakultas kedokteran hewan. Karena menurut pemikiran ngawur Mike, jaguar itu pasti berhubungan dengan mahasiswa kedokteran hewan.

Namun, biarlah ... biar Mike Zacharias dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sebelas kurang sepuluh menit. Eren Yeager duduk dengan gelisah di depan meja resepsionis kantor dosen, mengawasi pintu kantor Prof. Levi yang masih tertutup, sementara ponselnya digenggam erat seolah perangkat itu lebih berharga daripada nyawanya.

Yah, untuk saat ini, bisa dikatakan begitu. Eren jadi teringat mimpi buruknya tadi pagi dan merutuk dalam hati.

Sejak tadi ia hanya berjaga-jaga di situ, berharap waktu keberangkatan Prof. Levi bisa ditunda, dan kalau memang sudah akan berangkat maka Eren berharap masih bisa mencegatnya. Beliau tentunya menuju parkiran mobil lewat sini. Tapi, memangnya apa yang mau dilakukan Eren untuk menunda kepergian sang dosen? Kapan si Hiroto datang menyelamatkan dirinya? Eh, kenapa kedengarannya seperti Hiroto ini pertolongan yang datang dari surga? Pikiran Eren makin semrawut, waktu makin melarut.

Tepat jam sebelas pintu kantor Prof. Levi terbuka. Eren langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Mana skripsimu?" tanya sang dosen, tas kerja di tangan, aura gergasi dari tubuh yang terbilang mini menguar demikian hebat.

Gelagapan, Eren mencoba bicara,

"Maaf Prof ..., saya ... saya tadi sudah _print_. Tapi karena saya terburu-buru, naskahnya tertukar dengan milik orang lain. La-lalu _flashdisk_ saya ketinggalan di tempat _print_ dan tempatnya tutup. Laptop saya sedang diservis, saya tidak punya _back-up_ datanya. Mohon maaf, Prof ... tapi saya sudah berusaha untuk bisa bimbingan hari ini."

Levi Ackerman bergeming. Eren membungkuk minta maaf, ingin menangis rasanya. Namun Eren pantang menangis, nanti kalau Mikasa tahu dia bisa malu.

"Pesawat saya sebetulnya berangkat jam tiga siang," ujar sang dosen dengan nada yang melunak.

Mendengar itu, Eren dilanda euforia. Jadwal pesawatnya jam tiga? Berarti, paling tidak, _check in_ jam dua? Demi Fortuna!

"Be-begitu ya, Prof..."

"Saya tadinya mau masak dan makan siang di rumah, tapi tidak jadi. Saya mau ke kantin."

Wow. Jadi, Eren masih punya perpanjangan waktu sampai kira-kira jam satu siang!

"Terima kasih banyak, Prof..." ujar Eren terharu, berpikiran bahwa dosennya ini ternyata sungguh pengertian.

Sambil mengunci pintu kantornya, Levi Ackerman berkata,

"Saya ada janji dengan Erwin- _sensei_ di kantin, membahas proyek penelitian hibah bersaing. Temui saya di kantin sebelum jam dua belas."

Eren merasa seolah barusan Prof. Levi membuang balok semen ke perutnya. Sudah terbang tinggi namun terbanting lagi ke tanah, menggelepar-gelepar. Dewi Fortuna, engkau memang kurang kerjaan memberi mahasiswa malang ini ketidakberuntungan sedemikian berat .. _.._

Eren hanya bisa mengeluarkan cicitan, "Baik, Prof."

Sementara dosennya berlalu menuruni tangga, Eren jadi bimbang apakah mau tetap menunggu di tempat itu atau kembali ke Kunugigaoka, menunggui Hiroto di depan ruang kuliah seperti ia menunggu Prof. Levi keluar kantor tadi? Tapi tadi Hiroto sudah membalas pesannya dan berkata akan segera mengantar. Jadi Eren kembali menanti, mengasihani diri sendiri, ingin ikut turun ke kantin tapi takut ketemu Prof. Levi lagi sebelum membawa skripsi.

Dengan penuh determinasi, Eren mengetik pesan di ponsel lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiroto Maehara mengulas cengiran sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Dapat satu lagi nomor baru! Tunggu balasan yang bersangkutan, lanjutkan _chatting_ kalau potensial, langsung tembak kalau ada sinyal. Sementara itu, Yuuma menoleh sekeliling, mengamati mahasiswi Royal Capital yang diajak kenalan Hiroto barusan dan dimintai nomor ponselnya di tengah perjalanan menuju laboratorium—dan si _ikemen_ baru menyadari kalau mereka sudah salah area.

Kalau sudah _kalap_ begini, Hiroto memang dapat dikhawatirkan hilang di kampus orang. Yuuma memang orang yang tepat untuk menarik Hiroto kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Oi, Maehara."

"Hm?"

"Jam berapa ini? Orang yang skripsinya tertukar itu pasti sudah menunggu lama."

"Oh! Iya, benar juga. Jam sebelas lewat tujuh menit. He?" Hiroto mematung, menatap papan majalah dinding yang berisikan tips merawat kucing yang baru melahirkan. "Ini bukan fakultas yang kita tuju."

"Iya, ternyata bukan. Coba kauhubungi dulu orang itu, kasihan. Aku akan coba tanya orang lagi." Yuuma bergegas mendekati pos satpam.

Ketika Hiroto mencoba mengirim pesan, dia baru sadar pulsanya ludes. Sekali ini dia tidak ingat bahwa pedekate _selalu_ menuntut tumbal pulsa yang cukup besar. Melihat ada konter penjual pulsa di area fakultas kedokteran hewan, Hiroto merogoh saku untuk mencari dompet, tetapi langsung urung. Dompetnya 'kan sudah khatam riwayatnya.

Yuuma kembali dari pos satpam, berusaha tidak terlihat panik karena kesasar di kampus orang, tetapi ketika dilihatnya raut muka sohibnya mau tak mau Yuuma jadi ikut cemas. Hiroto memelas.

"Aku pinjam ponselmu dong, Isogai. Pulsaku habis, si Eren ini sms aku lagi, dan aku nggak bisa balas."

Maksud hati tentu ingin memberi, tapi ada daya, pulsa ponsel Yuuma juga sedang tak terisi (kecuali kuota khusus telepon ke nomor ibu di luar kota).

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mozaik 4 : Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan penulis [20 Juni 2018]:**

Arti judul "Vadite ad superos" kurang lebih adalah "Pergi menuju surga" :P

Terima kasih sudah membaca, kritik dan saran sangat diterima :D Eren berkejaran dengan waktu, sementara Hiroto berkejaran dengan kenalan-kenalan baru, plus kesasar pula. Bagaimana nasib skripsi Eren dan target wisudanya? Nantikan Mozaik 5!

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **Mozaik Lepas I**

 **...***...**

Mike Zacharias masih menyapu dedaunan kering di suatu senja temaram ketika sesosok laki-laki lewat menuju parkiran mobil.

"Selamat sore," sapanya sopan, riang. Balasan berupa anggukan kecil tanpa suara datang dari sang profesor: Levi Ackerman, yang rumornya tahun depan bakal dicalonkan jadi dekan, atau malah rektor. Mike sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja di fakultas ini untuk tahu bahwa Levi selalu memarkir mobilnya di pojok lahan sebelah kiri yang terdapat kanopi, agar mobilnya yang kinclong tidak kehujanan atau kerontokan daun.

Di tangan dosen itu ada sebuah kotak kertas. Sebelum menuju ke mobilnya, Levi mendekati si tukang kebun.

"Untuk Anda saja," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih." Bahkan dengan kotak tertutup, aroma daging ayam sampai ke indera penciuman Mike. Pasti konsumsi rapat dosen tadi siang.

"Lembur, Prof.?" tanya Mike.

"Ya. Banyak proposal yang harus diperiksa."

"Untung sudah akhir pekan ya, Prof."

"Maksudnya bisa santai? Tidak juga. Agenda malam ini memasak dan beres-beres gudang. Meja kerja saya di rumah juga sudah dua hari tak terurus."

Sambil mengosongkan isi pengki ke tong sampah, Mike berpikir-pikir, mungkin ini alasannya Levi Ackerman belum menikah sampai sekarang. Beliau terlalu mandiri, masak dan bersih-bersih saja bisa sendiri.

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **Mozaik Lepas II**

 **...***...**

Gakushuu membaca sebuah _chat_ di ponselnya seraya mengumpat. Ia lelah sekali memperbaiki naskah proposalnya berkali-kali. Hanya ada satu orang yang berani mati untuk mengejeknya, dan itu Karma Akabane dari jurusan sebelah.

Namun, kali ini ia sama sekali tak punya ide tentang siapa pemilik nomor asing yang mengiriminya teks panjang mengenai hipertensi beserta gambar lansia minum obat yang wajahnya diedit menjadi wajah Gakushuu. Dikira tensi Gakushuu itu mudah sekali inflasi.

Padahal Gakushuu sudah memblokir kontak yang hobi mengganggunya. Ia menggulirkan layar ponselnya, dan ada sebaris nama di akhir pesan itu,

"Eren Yeager, _Bachelor of Pharmacy_?"

Maka anggap saja setidaknya ada orang yang mendoakan Eren segera menjadi sarjana.

...***...

.

.


	5. Mozaik 5 : Vivat nostra societas

Mata Mikasa berkilat-kilat saat membaca deretan _chat_ dari Armin. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membunyikan alarm alamiah di otaknya, untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Eren—saudara angkatnya—menghadapi bencana level godzilla.

 _Kode biru! Kode biru! Kode biru! Eren butuh bantuan!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaudeamus Igitur**

 **Mozaik 5 : Vivat nostra societas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren sudah mengirim rentetan pesan singkat kepada salah seorang mahasiswa di Kunugigaoka. Tadi, Karma—orang yang baru dikenalnya—membantu Eren mengetikkan pesan, bahkan Eren ditraktir susu stoberi dingin. Ah, baik betul orang itu, meskipun tingkah lakunya persis berandalan dan sedikit mencurigakan. Lihat saja senyum miring dan mata memicing Karma saat mendengar cerita Eren.

Entah kenapa pesan-pesan itu tak kunjung dibalas. Beberapa skenario sesat berkelebat di otaknya, macam: Hiroto Maehara adalah mahasiswa alim yang tak pernah mainan ponsel saat kuliah, Hiroto sedang menjalani fase mahasiswa duafa yang bahkan pulsa SMS pun tak punya, yang paling nista adalah Hiroto tak peduli pada Eren lalu meloakkan skripsinya untuk dijadikan bungkus gorengan.

Skenario-skenario konyol itu bersumber dari laman penggemar _shitposting_ kampusnya sendiri. Laman nirfaedah itu pernah mengunggah foto gunungan skripsi yang diangkut mobil bak terbuka. Perih melihat gunungan itu diangkut menuju entah ke mana. Sekelebat pikiran penuh curiga itu membuat Eren berharap skripsinya yang disusun sambil jungkir balik tidak akan berakhir menjadi bungkus tempe.

Eren menghadap layar ponsel pintarnya, harap-harap cemas setengah jengkel. Ia melihat pesan terakhir yang ia kirim penuh determinasi, _"Hiroto, balas dong. Setiap detikku sangat berharga, nih."_

Eren membuka sebuah aplikasi _chat_ dengan seperempat niat, tiba-tiba dahinya mengernyit. Dengan keheranan, ia membaca sebuah riwayat obrolan dengan kontak tak dikenal. Seingatnya Karma memang meminjam ponselnya untuk _browsing,_ katanya. Sekali lagi, itu _katanya_ Karma.

Memang kapan Eren pernah mengirim artikel hipertensi yang dilampirkan foto lansia dengan wajah editan entah muka siapa? Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum jemawa karena ada sebaris kalimat, " _Artikel ini disponsori oleh Eren Yeager,_ Bachelor of Pharmacy."

Masalahnya, kalau Karma hanya iseng, Eren tak mau disantet oleh si penerima pesan karena dianggap _spam_. Sekonyong-konyong ponselnya berbunyi, ada balasan pesan dari nomor asing itu. Eren tak membukanya, karena sejatinya Eren hanya memerlukan balasan dari Hiroto Maehara, bukan dari orang anonim ini.

Sesaat setelah Eren sampai di area kampusnya, ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Olala ... akhirnya pesan dari Hiroto datang juga!

 _"Oke. Maaf aku baru tahu kalau tertukar, tunggu ya. Otw."_

"Puja kerang ajaib!"

Dengan kadar kebahagiaan yang sedikit naik, Eren akhirnya membuka pesan dari si anonim tadi.

" _Woi! Kamu siapanya Akabane? Atau kamu malah Akabane? Jangan usil, ya! Awas kalau ketemu!"_

Eren menggerutu sambil manyun, "Huh? Aku aja nggak kenal sama situ!"

Satu hal yang Eren tahu dengan agak terlambat, Karma telah membajak ponselnya untuk menjahili entah siapa orang ini. Kebahagiaannya yang cuma sedikit tadi makin ambles ketika Hiroto tak kunjung datang dan Eren terpaksa membungkuk-bungkuk di hadapan Prof. Levi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren mendudukkan pantatnya di pinggiran parkiran, mengambil napas setelah negosiasi alot dengan si dosen zalim. Namun, jika pembimbingnya bukan Prof. Levi—dengan segala tuntutannya yang mungkin bakal membuat iblis neraka sekalipun undur diri—mungkin Eren masih berkutat di pengolahan data. Ini memang membuktikan bahwa selalu ada rencana Tuhan di balik setiap bencana. Melihat fakta itu, kadang Eren merasa bersyukur, meskipun membuat ia juga kadang ingin koprol di depan gerbang kampus.

Dahi Eren mengerut, inikah paradoks? Eren tak paham majas-majas segala macam. Jadi, menurut kesimpulannya ini hanyalah keisengan Dewi Fortuna dan komplotannya agar bisa mendapat tontonan drama gratis dari dunia manusia.

Sudah agak lama sejak Hiroto membalas pesannya yang katanya sedang _otw_.

"Halah pret! _Otw_ dari mana? Dari Argentina?"

Seingatnya dari Kunugigaoka tidak perlu mendaki gunung melewati lembah segala, 'kan?

Ia kembali menggulirkan layar ponsel untuk mencari kontak Armin Arlert. Untuk saat-saat seperti ini, Armin dan segala kuasanya akan sangat diperlukan. Eren kemudian mengetik asal-asalan. Intinya hanya satu; minta tolong.

Sebuah notifikasi bertengger, Eren tersenyum riang. Kawannya sejak orok ini memang cepat tanggap.

Armin membalas singkat, " _Ada apa?"_

Dibeberkanlah semua kronik sejak Eren pergi nge- _print_ ke Kunugigaoka, insiden skripsinya yang tertukar, dan oknum mahasiswa bernama Hiroto Maehara yang barangkali masih _otw_ dari Argentina.

Tak selang lama, Armin membalas lagi, " _Aku sekarang bersama Mikasa, kamu di mana? Nanti kita ketemuan, ya._ "

"Alamak! Ngapain bilang ke Mikasa sih," gerutu Eren. Eren sendiri orangnya gampang panik. Namun, tidak lebih panikan ketimbang Mikasa yang kalap kalau tahu Eren sedang ketimpang malang.

Hei, sudah syukur ada yang masih peduli pada nasibnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Armin dan Mikasa menghampiri Eren yang memeluk lutut di sudut parkiran. Bocah Yeager itu sedang menimbang-nimbang, perlukah mobil sedan di bawah kanopi pohon rindang itu disabotase bannya?

"Oi! Ereeen!" seru Armin, Mikasa di belakangnya mengekor.

Eren yang melihat dua kawannya dalam jarak pandang mendadak jadi ceria. Kedua orang itu menghampirinya. Sekonyong-konyong, Mikasa langsung mengangkat Eren hanya dengan sekali sentakan, "Jangan kaulakukan, Eren. Ingat, Bibi Carla nggak pernah ngajarin kamu buat nggembosin ban mobil orang! Meskipun, Prof. Levi itu kayak bukan orang, sih."

"Huh, apaan coba."

"Sudahlah, teman-teman," Armin tersenyum kikuk melerai dua saudara beda orang tua itu. "Eren, kamu sudah coba hubungi orangnya lagi?"

"Eh, maksudnya si Hiroto Maehara? Katanya sih sudah dekat area kampus ini, tapi dia belum kirim kabar lagi."

"Telepon gih," kata Mikasa.

"Gak bisaaa ... _._ "

"Pulsamu habis? Sini aku beliin pulsa," tandas Mikasa seolah siap menyediakan segala logistik yang Eren perlukan.

"Bukaaan, teleponnya dialihkan."

Armin berkata jengkel, "Jahat bener."

Mikasa hendak merampas ponsel Eren sambil berujar gusar, "Eren, mana nomornya. Biar kutelepon orangnya."

"Tunggu! Kubacakan saja nomornya," sahut Eren sambil berkelit. Mikasa tidak boleh sampai tahu bahwa ponsel Eren tadi dibajak orang semena-mena!

Tanpa membuang waktu, satu-satunya perempuan dalam trio itu menekan nomor sesuai yang didiktekan Eren. Terdengar beberapa kali nada sambung menyebalkan. Armin dan Eren merapat ke Mikasa yang memosisikan telepon di samping telinga kanan.

Di panggilan yang ketiga Hiroto baru mengangkatnya dengan permulaan, " _Halo? Ini siapa, ya?_ "

"Ha—"

Baru saja Mikasa menarik napas, Eren langsung merebut ponsel itu lalu menyembur Hiroto, "Hoi Maehara, ini Eren. Kau sampai di mana? Pembimbingku keburu minggat ini. Katanya _otw_! Mana ditelepon dari tadi gak diangkat! Sengaja ya!"

" _Kalem, mamen. Ini sudah masuk Royal Capital, kok._ "

"Di-SMS dari tadi jawabannya kayak gitu terus. Pasti nyasar! Jangan bilang kalau salah ambil belokan!"

" _Eh, kok tahu sih?_ "

 _Ya Gusti._ Gunung berapi imajiner sudah siap meletus di kepala tiga sekawan itu sementara Hiroto melanjutkan dengan nada tanpa dosa,

" _Hehehe, iya nih, tadi aku gak tahu arah. Tapi, tadi ada bapak-bapak yang ngasih tahu jalan. Aku jalannya bener kok. Iya, 'kan, Isogai?"_

Eren ingin menyuarakan pertanyaan seputar siapa pula itu Isogai. Namun, karena merasa itu tidak penting, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan suara orang yang samar-samar menjawab Hiroto, barangkali si Isogai itu.

"Kita jemput saja mereka, Eren," celetuk Armin. Eren menerima usul itu.

"Oke Maehara, sekarang jelaskan daerah sekelilingmu."

Terdengar sedikit _noise_ di latar belakang sebelum Hiroto berujar, " _Errr ... ini semacam penangkaran rusa, menjangan, atau kancil, eh, Isogai?"_

Terdengar jawaban ' _mana aku tahu'_ dari seberang, sepertinya Hiroto dan temannya sedang berdebat.

"Woi, serius dikit 'napa sih!" Eren makin gusar.

" _Kalem dong, Gan. Sudah kubilang kalem dulu, 'kan. Situ nggak pernah ngerasain kesasar di kampus orang, ya?"_

"Enggak tuh!"

" _Pokoknya area berpagar yang ada kancilnya._ "

"Maksudmu rusa?"

" _Ah, terserah deh namanya apa._ "

Eren mengangguk lalu kembali berbicara, "Ya sudah, kamu di sana saja, aku yang ke sana. Di dekat Taman Rusa, kan?"

" _Iya, eh sudah dulu ya,"_ ucap Hiroto seenak jidat. Pun masih terdengar suara, " _Hei,_ Onee-chan _yang di sana_ . _._.."

"Eh, halo? Halo? Kamu jangan ke mana-mana lho ya."

Panggilan itu telah ditutup sepihak oleh Hiroto dengan jahatnya.

"Kok aku jengkel sih?"

Mikasa dan Armin yang menguping bahkan ikut geregetan, ada setitik keinginan untuk menampol orang di seberang sambungan telepon sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekadar informasi, area yang disebut sebagai Taman Rusa itu sebenarnya adalah tempat penangkaran beberapa jenis spesies rusa yang langka. Eren makin dilanda panik.

"Duh, gimana nih? Kita udah muter taman tapi masih nggak ketemu sama mereka. Bisa dibantai sama Prof. Levi nanti. Udah aku bilang tadi, mending ban mobilnya dikempesin aja."

Mikasa langsung menabok punggung Eren untuk menyadarkannya dari pikiran ngawur. Eren kalap, mereka sudah dua kali memutari taman properti milik fakultas kedokteran hewan itu. Area berpagar itu terdiri dari pepohonan, danau kecil, dan tentu saja ada rusanya.

"Oke, teman-teman. Ini harapan terakhir kita," seloroh Armin seolah hendak memunculkan aji-aji pamungkas.

Eren dan Mikasa menengok bersama tanpa aba-aba. Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama penuh tanda tanya. _Harapan terakhir apaan?_

"Tentu saja grup angkatan 104."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Eren.

"Ah, mending langsung dipraktikkan saja deh."

Armin membuka kunci pola layar ponselnya. Ia lalu membuka aplikasi _chat,_ kemudian menggulirkan layar ke bawah hingga mencapai sebuah grup yang hampir terbengkalai. Obrolan terakhir di grup itu hampir setahun yang lalu, itu saja hanya iklan kos-kosan.

Armin sibuk mengetik di grup itu; dibuatnya sebuah pengumuman. Intro pengumuman itu sengaja ditulis Armin dengan huruf kapital dan cetak tebal.

" _ **CITO!**_

 _ **TEMAN-TEMAN YANG BERBAHAGIA, MOHON BANTUAN UNTUK KAWAN KITA, EREN YEAGER. APABILA KALIAN MELIHAT MAHASISWA KUNUGIGAOKA YANG BAWA SKRIPSI PUNYA EREN, TOLONG KABARI, YA."**_

Baru sebentar pesan itu terkirim, Reiner langsung berkomentar, " _Ada apa, sih?_ "

Kurang dari hitungan menit, setengah anggota grup sudah membaca pesan itu.

Ada beberapa alasan yang memungkinkan anggota grup itu langsung merespons kilat; mereka sedang gabut, kuota internet tumpeh-tumpeh, atau mereka sedang mencari pelarian dari dosbing masing-masing.

Eren tidak tahan untuk menjawab sendiri, ia langsung membuka grup itu lewat ponselnya sendiri.

" _Penting, gan. Skripsiku tertukar dengan makalah punya orang yang namanya Hiroto Maehara dari kampus sebelah. Harusnya dia membawakan skripsiku tapi kayaknya dia kesasar di dekat taman rusa. Ceritanya panjang."_

Eren ganti baris _, "Omong-omong, jangan tanya kenapa aku gak nge-_ print _lagi. Pokoknya ceritanya panjang."_

" _Orangnya seperti apa?_ " tanya Reiner.

" _Nge_ -print _lagi aja_ ," Jean ikut membalas.

" _Woi Jean kampret, sudah kubilang jangan suruh nge-_ print _lagi! Pokoknya aku punya alasan sendiri."_

Reiner mengompori, " _Makanya baca dari awal dong, Jean. Kebiasaan sih._ "

Jean malah mengirim sebentuk emot _poop._ Mengesalkan.

Eren mengetik frustrasi, " _Teman-teman, mohon bantuannya, ya,_ please _. Nanti nama kalian kutulis di halaman ucapan terima kasih skripsiku deh._ " Ditekannya tombol _send_ dan lanjut mengetik seperti orang kesetanan. " _Nama kalian bakal kutulis pakai kapital terus ditebelin. Kurang keren apa coba._ "

Beberapa partisipan lain mulai berdatangan, mulai dari Bertolt yang mengembalikan obrolan ke jalan semula, _"Eh, tadi siapa namanya, Hiroto Maehara? Anak mana? Ada fotonya? 'Kan susah kalo gak tahu mukanya. Atau baunya mungkin._ "

"Woi, mana ada aku tahu baunya segala. Hidungku nggak secanggih hidungnya Pak Mike, ya!" gerutu Eren.

Namun, yang akhirnya diketik Eren hanyalah, " _Dia seumuran kita, anak Kunugigaoka, pakai atasan warna putih bawahannya abu-abu, tapi bukan seragam anak SMA, warna abu-abunya lebih gelap. Rambutnya pirang menjurus oranye, belah tengah. Mukanya agak ngeselin._ "

Mikasa yang langsung berselancar mencari seragam jurusan Hiroto, mengunduh gambar itu lalu disodorkannya ponsel ke Eren.

"Eren, benar yang ini?"

"Iya, yang ini. Kamu dapat dari mana?"

"Mbah Gugel banyak."

"Sip. Di- _share_ aja."

Mikasa lalu mengunggahnya di grup _chatting._

Batin Eren melayangkan doa penuh harap, "Wahai Maria, Rose, Sina, tolong bantu hamba."

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Grup obrolan angkatan 104 masih ramai, dan _chat_ yang bersahut-sahutan dari para mahasiswa lintas jurusan itu makin banyak. Anggota lain pun berdatangan, mulai dari yang benar-benar berniat membantu, hanya mengejek, atau memulai bergosip. Contohnya sekarang,

" _Eh aku nemu akun medsosnya loh. Sumpah itu orang hedon banget."_

Skripsi Eren sedikit terlupa, beberapa tangkapan layar akun medsos Hiroto yang dilampirkan Mina Carolina ternyata cukup menyita perhatian.

Para anggota sibuk berkomentar.

" _Apalah aku yang sebiji entitas makhluk duafa ini."_

" _Alamak, ini 'kan restoran yang oseng kangkungnya aja lima kali lipat oseng kangkung warteg depan kosku."_

" _Wuih, cewek yang diajak foto gonta-ganti mulu, euy."_

" _Pakai pelet apaan ini bocah?"_

"Huh? Sebentar deh ..., kok sepertinya aku pernah lihat?" celetuk Armin.

Eren yang di sampingnya menengok. "Eh ... yang benar?"

"Iya, ini orang yang tadi bertanya padaku arah ke gedung jurusan farmasi!"

Eren terlonjak. "Masa sih?"

"Iya, aku yakin. Mana tadi malah memanggilku _Nee-chan_ seenak udel lagi! Dikira aku ini perempuan?"

Baru kali ini Armin terlihat mencak-mencak. Mikasa dan Eren saling pandang horor, antara takut dan sedikit takjub; ternyata Armin bisa marah-marah juga. Namun, bukan itu fokus masalah mereka sekarang.

"Armin, tenang dong! Kalau kamu tidak tenang, tidak ada yang cukup waras buat memikirkan langkah selanjutnya," teriak Mikasa. Ponsel Armin direbut agar tidak dibanting pemiliknya ke kaca mobil Prof. Levi.

Armin berdeham, "Maaf, teman-teman."

"Ya sudah, mending kita memantau grup. Kalau ketemu, langsung ringkus orangnya," kata Mikasa.

 _Chat_ paling akhir adalah dari Ymir, " _Eh, orang ini yang tadi mengganggu Historia. Pertama dia tebar pesona saat kita lagi jalan rame-rame. Lalu, masa dia mengikuti Historia sampai ke depan kamar mandi untuk minta nomor telepon, sih! Minta ditampol, ya._ "

" _Tapi aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok. Aku juga tidak memberi nomor teleponku,_ " balas Historia.

" _Tapi, itu namanya pelecehaaan terhadap ratu agung kampus kita, Historiaaa_ . _.._."

Jean tiba-tiba mengunggah gambar, " _Orangnya yang ini, 'kan? Orangnya masih di sekitar kedokteran hewan, nih."_

Setelah Eren mengunduh gambar itu, "IYA, INI BENAR SI MAEHARA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada alasan kenapa Hiroto dan Yuuma bersembunyi di balik pohon kersen. Dikejar-kejar segerombol mahasiswa atas tuduhan mengganggu ratu kampus mereka salah satunya, yang lainnya adalah karena pohon ini rindang dan buahnya ranum.

"Tapi aku hanya minta nama akun medsos, apa salahnya sih?"

Yuuma di sampingnya _headbang_ di batang pohon itu, buah-buahnya rontok menjatuhi mereka. Beberapa dipungut Hiroto untuk dimakan.

"Yang salah itu kalau setiap lihat mahasiswi selalu kamu tanyai satu per satu, Maehara. Aku yang lihat aja pengin sekali menjitak jidatmu."

"Halaaah ... mumpung main di sur—eh, kampus tetangga, nih."

"Ya, tapi 'kan kasihan orang yang menunggu skripsi itu."

"Eh iya, Eren bilang kita disuruh nunggu di dekat taman yang banyak kancilnya, yang tadi itu loh."

"Maksudmu rusa?"

"Iya-iya terserah deh apa namanya."

"Berarti kita ke sana lagi, nih?"

"Iya. Yuk, mumpung aman."

Yuuma menghela napas sarat kejengkelan.

Baru 10 meter menjauh dari persembunyian, ada seorang mahasiswi maskulin berambut pendek yang meneriaki mereka.

"AH, ITU DIA ORANGNYA, YANG MUKA MESUM ITU!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Yuuma menarik kerah baju Hiroto, lalu memimpin pelarian dengan terbirit-birit. Sesungguhnya Hiroto merasa lehernya tercekik, tetapi Yuuma masih lari dengan kejamnya. Untuk melonggarkan pernapasannya, mau tak mau Hiroto harus ikut berlari mengurangi jarak tangan Yuuma dengan lehernya.

Yuuma sudah terlanjur jengkel, ia 'kan _ikemen_ tulen dan _gentleman_! Ia tersinggung berat dikatai muka mesum, padahal yang dimaksud bukan dirinya tetapi si Hiroto.

"Woi Isogai, lepaskan leherkuuu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mozaik 5 : Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan penulis** [13 Oktober 2018]:

Arti judul Vivat nostra societas adalah "Long live our fellowship".

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti Gaudeamus Igitur sampai saat ini, kritik dan saran sangat diterima :D Juga pada seseorang yang sudah menominasikan cerita ini dan akun kolaborasi kami dalam _Indonesian Fanfiction Awards,_ terima kasih banyak! Berkatmu, kebahagiaan kami tambah satu :")

Masih pengin tahu kerusuhan selanjutnya? Tunggu di Mozaik 6, yap!

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **Mozaik Lepas**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Reiner Braun menggulirkan layar ponsel dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menulis catatan kuliah dari Pak Zackly yang sedang bermonolog di depan kelas. Metodologi penelitian adalah satu-satunya matakuliah yang harus diulang Reiner semester ini, demi proposal skripsi yang lebih baik. _Multitasking_ hanyalah satu keunggulan Reiner yang sebenarnya cukup berfaedah selama menjadi mahasiswa. Lihat saja, catatan kuliahnya tetap terisi dan layar ponselnya itu kini dipenuhi foto dari laman medsos seseorang.

'Gila, ini cewek cantik banget, nggak bosen-bosen liatin fotonya! Pengin gue nikahin!' batin Reiner yang sudah sejak OSPEK men- _stalk_ akun medsos Historia Reiss yang satu klaster dengan dirinya di Fakultas Ilmu Politik. Reiner menyimpan beberapa foto terbaru sang Ratu, untuk nanti mengunggahnya di akun dengan _digital platform_ yang sama. Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa Reiner ialah salah satu administrator di balik _Kings and Queens of Royal Capital_ , dan dia cukup cerdik untuk tidak memasukkan profilnya sendiri sebagai kandidat _Kings_ meski, menurut pikirannya yang narsis, dirinya sangat memenuhi syarat. Bahkan Armin Arlert yang sesama admin di grup medsos yang lain, grup intel angkatan 104, tidak tahu akan hal ini.

Eh, eh, panjang umur. Barusan Armin menulis sebuah pesan di grup itu, dan Reiner, karena memang sejak tadi daring, langsung membuka _chat._ Berharap ada berita hangat tentang Historia dan malah mendapati pengumuman berlabel _cito._

 _"Ada apa, sih?"_ Reiner mengetikkan respon. Sejurus kemudian, ketika nama Historia disebut-sebut dalam grup, Reiner berpindah ke grup lain, sebuah grup _chatting_ beranggotakan tiga orang: _Warriors of Queen Historia._

 _"Oi! Siapa yang lagi nggak ada kelas?"_ Reiner memulai _chat_. _"Segera tangkap jahanam pengganggu Ratu kita!"_

Bertolt memilih jawaban aman, _"Gue lagi praktikum coy, nggak bisa ditinggal, ntar labnya meledak."_

 _"Kalo gitu, dari tadi kok bisa jawab_ chat _?"_ serang Reiner.

 _"Aku yang terjun ke lapangan. Aku sempat ketemu orang itu tadi,"_ pesan Ymir menyelinap sebelum Bertolt bisa membela diri. Reiner mengembuskan napas lega dan mengakhiri _chatting_ dengan meminjam judul lagu kebangsaan Inggris yang serupa doa, " _God Save the Queen,_ " lalu menutup ponselnya. Dengan ngeri disadarinya Darius Zackly berdiri di depannya, tangan terjulur.

"Mr. Braun, calon Sarjana Ilmu Politik, apa aku belum pernah bilang macam hukuman untuk mahasiswa yang korupsi waktu?"

Reiner hanya menelan ludah.


	6. Mozaik 6 : Vivant professores

Bahkan dalam imajinasinya yang paling liar sekalipun, Hiroto Maehara tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya akan berakhir setragis ini. Mimpi dimutilasi oleh Karasuma- _sensei_ gara-gara martabak yang dianggap sogokan saja rasanya tidak semengerikan ini.

Dikejar-kejar sekelompok mahasiswa marah yang melontarkan tuduhan bahwa dirinya telah melakukan _sekuhara_ , tersasar di hutan antah-berantah yang belakangan diketahuinya area fakultas kehutanan universitas sebelah, dan lari terus sampai napasnya nyaris habis lantaran tercekik di tangan sohibnya sendiri. Dia bahkan baru mulai proposal skripsi, belum sampai pada tahap membanggakan orang tuanya dengan ijazah dan jubah toga. Adakah Tuhan masih mau mendengarkan doanya minta tolong?

Hiroto punya satu keinginan jangka-pendek nan sederhana, yang muncul secara abstrak lantaran sebuah _shitpost_ kampus. Dia ingin suatu saat bisa mengepak seluruh barang di kosnya ke dalam kardus untuk pulang ke rumah, dengan identitasnya tertera di kertas untuk dikirim dengan jasa paket. Dalam bayangannya, pada kertas yang menempel di kardus itu akan tertulis besar-besar: _Hiroto Maehara, (gelar), pulang ke pelukan orang tua karena sudah lulus :")._

Bukannya: _Hiroto Maehara, beberapa bulan menuju kelulusan, pulang ke pangkuan Sang Pencipta karena kena amuk massa di kampus orang._

Saat akhirnya Yuuma Isogai berhenti berlari dan terduduk di jalan berpaving sambil menyelonjorkan kaki, Hiroto dalam posisi yang sama bergumam dengan pacuan adrenalin yang masih tinggi,

"Sumpah, setelah ini aku nggak akan lagi _.._.."

Yuuma menoleh dengan cepat, wajahnya sama kacaunya dengan Hiroto, meski tetap selevel lebih tampan dalam kondisi pasca-lari _sprint_ melewati sekitar tiga fakultas sekaligus.

"Nggak akan lagi apa?" balas si _ikemen_ yang kesal setengah mati sambil mengatur napas. Yang ditanya malah berhenti bicara, pandangannya terpaku pada sesuatu.

"Oi, Maehara? Jangan bilang ada cewek lagi yang mau kau .. _.._ "

Ketika Yuuma mengikuti arah pandangan si _casanova_ dan kalimatnya sendiri terputus, dia merasa ada secercah harapan di rimba Royal Capital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaudeamus Igitur**

 **Mozaik 6 : Vivant professores**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Larinya cepet banget, gila."_

" _Ymir yang atlet basket aja nggak berhasil ngejar mereka."_

Eren galau, hendak mengumpat atau malah menangis. Waktunya semakin habis, skripsinya belum di tangan, dan dirinya kini masih di parkiran fakultasnya bersama Armin dan Mikasa. Makin besar keinginannya menuruti saran si iblis Karma Akabane; dipandanginya ban mobil Profesor Levi dengan tatapan melamun.

" _Ada yang lihat mereka terakhir di mana?"_ Armin bertanya di grup _chat_. Sementara Mikasa setia memberi semangat dengan menepuki punggung Eren.

" _Taman Rusa FKH,"_ jawab Jean demikian menjengkelkan karena semua sudah tahu itu tempat pertama oknum bernama Hiroto Maehara ditemukan, tapi Eren sudah hampir tak sanggup memaki.

" _Di Kehutanan,"_ timpal Connie. _"Barusan. Tapi sudah hilang lagi."_

" _Kayaknya lari ke arah rumah sakit,"_ imbuh Annie yang sedari tadi belum ikut nimbrung.

" _Arah mananya rumah sakit?"_ tanya Armin, mengerling Mikasa, yang menabok punggung Eren untuk kesekian kali.

"Kalau mereka ke rumah sakit, berarti sudah dekat dari sini. Ayo kita cari sendiri, Eren. Jangan apa-apakan ban mobil itu." Eren menuruti saudari angkatnya, bangkit berdiri meski dengan lesu.

Armin berujar pada keduanya, "Ehm, mungkin kita tunggu di kantin farmasi aja, teman-teman."

Eren dan Mikasa memandanginya. "Kenapa?" keduanya bertanya berbarengan. Armin menyodorkan ponselnya.

Annie Leonhart baru saja menjawab di grup, _"Arah barat RS. Ke fakultas kedokteran. Biar aku yang menangani."_

Demi Fortuna!

Eren bisa merasakan mulutnya melengkung membentuk seringai. Seluruh mahasiswa angkatan mereka tentu tahu siapa Annie sejak mereka maba, yang diterima masuk Universitas Royal Capital berkat beasiswa perguruan judo, dan berani menghajar orang mesum tak dikenal di jalan yang berbuat tak senonoh ketika ia dan teman-teman kosnya berangkat OSPEK pagi-pagi buta. Sejurus kemudian, ketika Eren sudah di pinggir kantin bersama kedua kawannya dengan Prof. Levi dalam jarak pandangnya, dia mengetik di grup,

" _Annie, pertama-tama tolong pastikan skripsiku sudah di tanganmu, ya."_

Eren tak mau ambil risiko dokumen berharga itu ikut jadi korban persekusi.

Di bawah Eren, Ymir berceloteh tanpa henti, tak peduli tombol _caps lock_ -nya bakal jebol.

" _PASTIKAN ORANG ITU KAPOK, YA, ANNIE!_

 _MAKASIH BANYAK!_

 _KALAU BISA, TAHAN DIA DI FK, TUNGGU KAMI DATANG._

 _BIAR TAHU RASA!_

 _SEKALI LAGI, MAKASIH!"_

Annie tidak muncul lagi maupun menjawab gundukan _chatting_ berapi-api yang dialamatkan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf. Anda Yukimura- _sensei_ , betul, 'kan?" tanya Hiroto.

Wanita muda berambut pendek yang baru selesai menelepon dengan ponsel itu menoleh. Seulas senyum masih tersisa di bibir yang terpoles lipstik berwarna kalem itu, sembari menjawab,

"Iya, betul."

"Aguri Yukimura- _sensei_ , dosen jurusan gizi Kunugigaoka?" Hiroto memastikan.

Yang ditanya mengangguk.

Tuhan menjawab doanya! Hiroto tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi, mengabaikan gerak-gerik wanita itu merapikan _blazer_ -nya yang terbuka, menampakkan kaos bergambar kartun.

"Kalian ...?" Sang dosen muda bertanya balik.

"Kami mahasiswa Kunugigaoka, jurusan keperawatan." Hiroto membungkuk, memperkenalkan diri.

Yuuma, yang awalnya lupa-lupa ingat siapa wanita berselera _fashion_ unik di hadapannya ini, ikut membungkuk sopan sekaligus merasa lega di dalam hati menemukan seseorang yang mereka kenal di kampus orang.

Uh-oh. Kalau tidak salah, Yukimura- _sensei_ ini 'kan .. _.._

"Oh, keperawatan, ya," seloroh Aguri selagi ingatan Yuuma muncul terlambat. Hiroto masih bicara dengan piawai,

"Iya, _Sensei_. Anda tentunya kenal dosen saya, Koro _-sensei_ namanya."

Dahi Aguri yang tertutup bedak tipis berkerut. "Koro? Yang mana ya? Saya kenalnya Karasuma- _sensei_."

"Beliau juga dosen pembimbing saya, sih. Kalau Koro- _sensei_ yang cakep dan rambutnya hitam, itu lho, _Sensei_."

Yuuma melirik was-was. Apa-apaan nada _a la_ _casanova_ yang dilontarkan sohibnya sembari mempromosikan dosen mereka itu? Jangan-jangan Hiroto mau membocorkan rahasia umum di Kunugigaoka langsung kepada yang bersangkutan: bahwa Koro- _sensei_ sudah sejak lama mengirim kode-kode cinta ke Yukimura- _sensei_ dan tak pernah dinotis?

"Koro- _sensei_...," Aguri berpikir-pikir, tangan di dagu. "Bukan dosen Royal Capital, nih? Ada dosen di sini yang cukup cakep dan berambut hitam."

"Bukan, _Sensei_. Dosen Kunugigaoka, kok," balas Hiroto, seketika menyadari sesuatu. "Eh, Yukimura- _sensei_ ada perlu apa di sini?"

Yuuma membatin, karena pembicaraan itu dikuasai penuh oleh Hiroto, 'Harusnya malah Yukimura- _sensei_ yang nanya kita, nggak sih?'

"Saya pengajar honorer di sini, baru mulai hari ini. Jurusan gizi juga. Gedungnya yang ini," Aguri melambaikan tangan ke belakang. "Tadi saya hampir tersasar. Satu kompleks ini adalah fakultas kedokteran, mencakup jurusan gizi, keperawatan, dan pendidikan dokter. Makanya saya kira apa yang kalian maksud adalah dosen keperawatan di sini?"

"Setahu saya Koro- _sensei_ hanya mengajar di Kunugigaoka," Yuuma mengambil kesempatan bicara saat Hiroto terdiam. " _Anoo, Sensei,_ kalau farmasi—"

"Anda pasti tahu Koro- _sensei_ ," Hiroto tiba-tiba memutuskan bicara dengan keras, agaknya tidak menyadari Yuuma yang berusaha menanyakan arah. "Beliau juga nyambi di kios fotokopian depan kampus Kunugigaoka."

Aguri menjentikkan jari. "Oh, abang-abang yang kerja di kios itu sendirian, ya! Kalau yang itu saya tahu banget. Saya sering fotokopi modul ke situ."

Murni karena empati maka Yuuma Isogai sejenak lupa akan pertanyaan yang krusial untuk saat ini. Dia bertukar pandang dengan Hiroto yang sama-sama kasihan akan dosen mereka, yang ternyata di mata gebetannya lebih dikenal sebagai tukang fotokopian ketimbang dosen.

Saat itulah seseorang, dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, bertanya dengan suara lembut namun bernada tegas,

"Permisi. Kalian mahasiswa Kunugigaoka?"

Mendadak sontak, Yuuma dan Hiroto menengok sumber suara. Seorang mahasiswi berambut pirang dalam balutan jas putih, dua buku tebal terapit di lengan kiri. Hiroto masih sempat mengintip nama 'Sobotta' dan 'Dorland' di pinggir kover. Seandainya wajah ayu itu tidak balas menatapnya segarang harimau lapar, barangkali Hiroto bakal lupa daratan lagi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, mungkin yang tadi hanya basa-basi karena sesungguhnya identitas itu sudah kelihatan dari seragam keduanya, mahasiswi itu bertanya lagi dengan nada mendesak,

"Ada yang bernama Hiroto Maehara?"

Yuuma hanya mengerjapkan mata, Hiroto tak bersuara sambil merasakan perutnya seolah baru disiram air dingin. Aguri Yukimura, yang tak tahu-menahu duduk perkara dan memang baik budi, memperparah keadaan dengan membantu menjawabkan,

"Yang ini Maehara."

Si empunya nama menelan ludah sambil berusaha bicara, "Ma-maafkan aku. Aku hanya ..." _Apa?!_ batinnya panik, mencari berjuta alasan untuk lari. Namun, Hiroto ingat petuah ayahnya bahwa laki-laki sejati tak akan lari, seperti juga Yuuma tidak secara harafiah lari meninggalkannya yang entah akan diapakan sebentar lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud ...," Hiroto berhenti lagi, Aguri masih mengamatinya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Hiroto yakin, mahasiswi garang ini pura-pura bersikap baik karena ada seorang dosen di situ, dan lebih yakin lagi alasan menyembunyikan aura membunuh itu adalah untuk membalas perbuatannya sepanjang siang ini. Kalau Hiroto minta maaf dengan jujur, Aguri nanti bisa mengira dirinya ini anak mesum, padahal baru saja Hiroto mempromosikan nama Koro- _sensei_ dengan bangganya. Bisa-bisa Koro- _sensei_ ikut dicap mesum, demikian pikiran ngawur Hiroto yang dipaksa bekerja secepat kilat.

Annie mengembuskan napasnya lelah, "Sudahlah, mana skripsi Eren."

"Eh?" Hati Hiroto melonjak. "Oh, iya." Diambilnya berkas yang dimaksud dan diserahkannya pada mahasiswi itu, yang meneliti sampulnya sebentar.

"Maaf mengganggu, terima kasih," ujar Annie singkat pada Aguri, dan berbalik cepat tanpa merasa perlu berpamitan pada duo Kunugigaoka.

"Ya ...," sahut sang dosen muda, masih keheranan di dalam hati.

"Eh, tunggu!" seru Yuuma sebelum Hiroto sempat berpikir. "Tunggu dulu, _Nee-san_ calon dokter." Si _ikemen_ membungkuk pada Aguri dan berujar, " _Sensei_ , kami pamit dulu. Ada keperluan yang harus segera diselesaikan."

Annie, yang memang belum jauh, berhenti di tempat dan menoleh dengan ekspresi jutek yang tidak ditutupi lagi, tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa sampai kedua mahasiswa itu selesai pamitan yang diakhiri dengan salam Aguri, "Titip salam untuk Koro- _sensei_ , ya."

"Kami ikut denganmu," tandas Yuuma pada Annie, sementara tangannya mencengkeram lengan Hiroto yang memprotes.

Alis Annie naik setinggi-tingginya. "Mau minta maaf langsung pada Eren?"

"Iya," Hiroto yang menjawab, lega karena perempuan ini tidak salah paham dan mengira dirinya masih bakal melakukan _sekuhara_ terhadap si mahasiswi kedokteran. Meskipun, Hiroto tidak berniat begitu! Dia hanya mau cari kenalan .. _.._

"Oke. Ikut aku, buruan. Masih ada _cadaver_ yang harus kubedah hari ini."

Kalimat terakhirnya bernada ambigu, bahkan Yuuma ikut merasa ciut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren rela menukar apa saja demi beberapa menit bimbingan dengan Prof. Levi. Ada dua hal yang membuatnya mustahil mendapatkannya sekarang, yang pertama tentu saja karena naskah skripsinya belum kembali.

Yang kedua adalah, karena sang dosen sedang makan dan berbincang dengan rektor universitas mereka! Eren tak sanggup membayangkan seperti apa reaksi dosennya kalau dia memotong pembicaraan penting kedua tokoh kaliber itu. Barangkali Eren langsung didepak dari daftar mahasiswa bimbingan sang profesor. Lebih pahit lagi kalau status mahasiswa yang sebentar lagi diharapkannya tanggal dengan kelulusan, dipercepat lepas oleh Erwin Smith.

Eren sama sekali tidak mengenal kepribadian Erwin- _sensei_. Menilik betapa akrabnya sang rektor penyandang gelar _Master of Engineering_ itu dengan Prof. Levi tiga meja darinya, Eren makin ngeri. Mikasa tetap sama paniknya, tak hentinya meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

"Kalem, teman-teman," ujar Armin, tidak sepenuh hati, karena tadi Eren sudah bilang batas menemui Profesor Levi adalah jam dua belas dan sekarang sudah kurang sepuluh menit. Dia bisa ikutan panik kalau tidak mengalihkan perhatian ke layar ponsel.

Pesan _private_ Annie kepada sang admin grup membawa angin segar ke hidung Eren.

" _Kami otw dari FK."_

Melonjak karena pemberitahuan Armin, Eren berdiri dari kursi dan keluar kantin, menuju ke pintu kecil di pagar pembatas dengan fakultas sebelah di dekat tempat makan yang tumpah ruah dengan mahasiswa itu. Tiga sosok manusia berjalan cepat ke arahnya, dua di antaranya dikenalnya, membuat Eren melangkah maju untuk memperpendek jarak dan waktu. Armin dan Mikasa menyusulnya.

Annie menyodorkan setumpuk kertas berharga milik Eren, yang sudah menyerukan terima kasih bahkan sebelum skripsinya mencapai tangan.

"Sama-sama," balas Annie tanpa nada, sedatar ekspresinya yang tampak jenuh membedah _cadaver_. "Semoga berhasil," pungkasnya singkat lalu langsung balik kanan. Hiroto bahkan belum sempat buka suara.

" _Otw_ dari Argentina, ya?" sembur Eren, yang ditahan kedua sohibnya di kiri-kanan untuk tidak menghajar orang di depannya.

Hiroto mau bicara, tapi suaranya tercekat di ujung trakea.

"Eren, sudah! Keburu Prof. Levi minggat dari kantin nanti!" seru Mikasa, menyogokkan akal sehat ke pikiran Eren yang sudah memendam emosi sejak satu jam sebelumnya. Diseret oleh Armin, Eren kembali ke kantin sambil melontarkan pandangan membunuh ke arah Hiroto. Mikasa masih tinggal dan Yuuma mulai merasa tak enak. Ternyata Eren marah sekali tentang ini, harusnya Yuuma sudah menampol Hiroto sejak pertama ngomong dengan cewek. Eh, orang yang dikiranya cewek, maksudnya.

"Kamu beruntung, Hiroto Maehara, untung banget Annie nggak berbuat apa-apa padamu," seloroh si mahasiswi kawan Eren yang ternyata lebih angker daripada mahasiswi FK yang tadi. "Tapi aku nggak jamin aku akan tinggal diam," tambah Mikasa penuh penekanan.

Hiroto sudah menemukan suaranya. "Aku akan minta maaf pada Eren."

Mikasa tidak bilang apa-apa dan berbalik ke kantin farmasi. Hiroto mengikutinya, demikian pula Yuuma. Yang disebut lebih dahulu berbisik pada yang lain,

"Eh, _Nee-chan_ yang namanya Arlert tadi ternyata teman dekat Eren? Hebat benar itu orang punya dua temen cewek cakep. Meskipun, kayaknya cewek-cewek Royal Capital banyak yang nyeremin ternyata."

Yuuma menahan diri untuk tidak koprol di tempat; itu sangat tidak _ikemen_ sekali.

"Maehara, kamu nyadar nggak sih, dia itu bukan perempuan?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau usulanmu begitu, aku tidak menolak," ujar Erwin Smith sambil menyeruput es teh.

"Masalahnya, jumlah sukarelawan untuk meneliti tidak bisa sebanyak tahun-tahun yang dulu," balas Levi Ackerman setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. "Mahasiswa sekarang kebelet lulus. Bukannya itu buruk, sih. Biar cepat selesai juga tetek-bengek bimbingan."

Erwin tertawa kecil, tak berniat mengundang tatapan ingin tahu para maba farmasi yang sedang makan di belakang mejanya yang kemudian heboh berbisik-bisik. Ada angin apa hingga sang pemimpin universitas makan di kantin kecil ini? Ditemani dosen paling horor sefakultas, pula!

"Kau mempersulit dirimu, Levi. Kau tak lagi hidup di zaman telegram dan surat-menyurat."

"Kalau dibuai kemudahan terus, kapan anak-anak bisa dewasa?" debat sang guru besar farmasi.

"Anak-anak zaman _now_ juga punya tantangannya sendiri. Nanti kau dicap gaptek loh."

Si Ackerman menyipitkan matanya ke lawan bicara sebagai balasan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, agaknya ada mahasiswa yang menunggumu," tunjuk Erwin.

Levi memutar kepala dan matanya bertumbukan dengan mata hijau Eren Yeager yang berdiri gelisah beberapa meter dari mejanya, tangannya menggenggam setumpuk kertas tebal.

"Bimbingan skripsi?" Erwin berbisik tak kentara. Levi mengiyakan nyaris tanpa bersuara juga, menyempatkan diri melirik penanda waktu di pergelangan tangan.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat ke Hokkaido," ujar Erwin dengan dahi berkerut. "Kenapa mendadak sekali? Apa belum janjian?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Ajak dia bicara dulu, aku mau cuci tangan sebentar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Judulmu menarik. Apa yang membuatmu ingin meneliti tentang ini?"

Eren menelan ludah sebelum menjelaskan, "Ibu saya sering minum aspirin untuk sakit kepala, dan beberapa waktu terakhir beliau mengalami perih lambung. Saya ingin tahu berapa banyak orang yang mengalami hal serupa, akibat efek samping dari obat yang segolongan dengan aspirin."

Erwin- _sensei_ mengangguk-angguk. "Keingintahuan dari pengalaman orang terdekat, ya. Bagus sekali."

Eren hanya berharap tidak ada Jean di kantin itu saat ini. Tingkahnya yang mati kutu karena diajak bicara dan dipuji oleh pak rektor itu pasti direkam _candid_ lalu disebar di medsos atau paling parah dijadikan _meme_ lalu diunggah di laman _shitpost_ kampusnya. Selera humor Jean kadang memang perlu dipertanyakan.

"Dulu skripsimu juga mirip, bukan, Levi?"

Eren bergidik mendengar nama sang profesor dipanggil tanpa embel-embel, tapi yang bersangkutan ternyata hanya menggumam mengiyakan sambil terus membacai skripsinya. Erwin- _sensei_ berkisah tanpa diminta,

"Kami dulu satu angkatan kuliah, juga satu kos. Paman Levi di kampung halaman punya rematik, bergantung dengan analgesik tiap hari, dan pola makannya tak teratur. Beliau meninggal karena perdarahan lambung. Levi jadi ingin meneliti semua faktor risiko yang berhubungan, menjadikan studi kasus pamannya judul tugas akhirnya."

Si mahasiswa farmasi hanya terbengong.

"Lalu, tesis dan disertasimu masih tentang analgesik yang sama, 'kan, Levi?"

Prof. Levi melirik sekilas dan menjawab, "Ya. Usulan program kolaboratif pencegahan efek samping obat."

"Yang berbasis rekam medis _online_ ," tambah Erwin- _sensei_. Prof. Levi mendengus tak membantah. Eren makin bengong; lah, itu artinya Prof. Levi cukup melek teknologi, dong?

Erwin- _sensei_ masih bicara beberapa hal lagi tentang penelitian. Eren lama-lama kagum dengan rektornya yang kepribadiannya ternyata kebalikan dari dosennya itu. Ah, lagipula, Prof. Levi tampak tidak sesangar biasanya. Mungkin karena kegiatan makan memang membuat orang rileks; atau karena Prof. Levi sedang berbincang dengan teman lamanya. Yang jelas, Eren jadi paham bahwa rupanya jagat penelitian itu bagaikan lautan ilmu mahaluas dan dirinya ini hanya butiran pasir di tepi pantai. Kedua dosen tenar ini adalah segelintir yang telah berhasil membuat istana pasir atau mendulang mutiara dari mulut tiram, Eren menganalogikan dengan ngawur meski tak terlalu salah.

"Saya lihat kamu sudah menggunakan referensi WHO sebagai pengolah data, Yeager. Sangat bagus, tinggal diperdalam. Kalau kaubenahi sedikit lagi pembahasan untuk analisis data kedua dan ketiga, kamu bisa mendaftar untuk ujian di akhir bulan ini."

"Ujian—maksudnya, sidang skripsi, Prof.?"

"Ujian apa lagi?"

Eren nyaris menangis terharu. "Te-terima kasih banyak, Prof."

"Itu sudah tugas seorang pembimbing." Prof. Levi tetap tidak menunjukkan sikap lunak. "Nah, sudah saatnya berangkat. Nanti kirim revisinya ke _e-mail_ saya, cari alamatnya di _website_ staf kampus."

Eren masih merasa tubuhnya melayang saat menyalami Erwin- _sensei,_ yang setelahnya berjalan kaki ke gedung rektorat, dan Prof. Levi, yang kemudian bergegas menuju parkiran mobil untuk pergi ke bandara dengan keempat ban yang masih selamat sentosa. Juga demikian saat Armin dan Mikasa menghampirinya dan menyelamati. Dilihatnya Hiroto dan teman kampusnya masih di situ juga, tapi amarah Eren sudah lenyap entah ke mana.

"Maaf, ya," ujar Hiroto. "Maaf banget."

"Sudahlah, nggak apa-apa. Makasih udah nganter."

Satu dari sekian banyak turbulensi yang harus dilalui Eren sudah mereda. Baginya, _acc_ dari Prof. Levi bagaikan tiket emas pengantar ke gerbang kelulusan seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya tadi pagi. Bukan berarti setelah ini dia bisa santai-santai. Prof. Levi menunggunya untuk revisi yang kesekian kali, dan semoga adalah yang terakhir kali sebelum dia akhirnya maju pendadaran. Dengan hati jumpalitan, Eren ingat bahwa sang profesor mengizinkannya revisian melalui pos elektronik.

"Err, kalau gitu, kami balik dulu, ya," ujar Hiroto dengan kikuk, takut-takut melihat ke Mikasa yang tampaknya sudah ikut tenang, dan pada Armin yang tadi dipanggilnya ' _Nee-chan_ '.

"Ngomong-ngomong, makasih juga untuk Karma. Dia yang tadi ngasih nomor ponselmu."

"Karma? Karma Akabane? Yang rambut merah?"

"Yup."

Hiroto dan Yuuma bertukar pandang. Seorang Karma membantu orang? Mereka bahkan tak merasa bersalah menyangsikan kebaikan hati si setan merah dan hanya bisa berharap Eren tadi tidak dikerjain .. _.._

"Oke deh, nanti kusampaikan."

"Kamu, eh, kita seangkatan 'kan? Sedang skripsi juga?"

"Iya. Kami baru mulai proposal, kok. Soalnya baru selesai masa praktik di rumah sakit."

"Oh, gitu. Ya udah. Semoga lancar skripsinya."

"Kalian juga."

Hiroto tak berani melambaikan tangan sok manis pada Mikasa. Ia dan Yuuma berjalan lewat pintu kecil yang mereka lalui tadi, membelah fakultas kedokteran dalam garis lurus sesuai petunjuk Eren, dan menemukan bagian belakang kampus mereka di sebelah warung makan.

"Jajan dulu, yuk, Isogai? Laper nih."

"Eh, ini sudah jam setengah satu, ya. Kamu belum ngumpulin tugas makalah ke Karasuma- _sensei_ , 'kan, Maehara?"

"Oiya. Belum!" Hiroto merogohi tas dan membongkar isi map. "Lho, mana makalahku, ya?" Sejurus kemudian, Hiroto menyorot kawannya dengan tatapan horor.

"Makalahku masih dipegang Eren .. _.._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mozaik 6 : Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan penulis** [29 Desember 2018] **:**

"Vivant professores" bermakna, "Panjang umur para guru".

Akankah turbulensi balik melanda Hiroto? Nantikan jawabannya di bagian terakhir, Mozaik 7! Kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi. Terima kasih telah mengikuti petualangan Eren dan Hiroto sampai sejauh ini :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **Mozaik Lepas**

 **...***...**

Aguri sudah agak jauh dari segerombolan mahasiswa yang mengaku dari Kunugigaoka saat menerima pesan dari adiknya. Sang adik yang masih remaja itu merupakan bintang film yang sedang populer akhir-akhir ini sehingga bertemu dan mengobrol berdua saja rasanya sangat sulit. Senyum sang dosen muda terbit saat adiknya mengiyakan ajakannya makan malam di restoran langganan mereka. Dengan kadar kebahagiaan berlebih, Aguri membalas,

" _Sip, nanti janjian jam enam sore, ya_ ," ditutupnya pesan itu dengan emot hati dan senyum bejibun.

Adiknya membalas dengan emotikon tak kalah bejibun.

Ide brilian sekonyong-konyong mencuat di pikiran Aguri, tanpa ambil jeda tempo langsung saja ia sampaikan,

 _"Akari, gimana nanti kalau kita pakai baju kembaran? Udah Kakak siapkan loh._ "

Kurang dari hitungan detik balasan singkat hinggap di ponsel Aguri, pun dengan kapital mendominasi,

" _GAAAK MAUUU ..._ "

Aguri tidak paham, kenapa adiknya tidak pernah mau pakai baju kembaran dengannya. Padahal, baginya adalah lucu-lucu imut kalau kakak-adik tampil seragam saat jalan-jalan. Yah, meskipun selera mode yang lucu dan imut menurut Aguri dibandingkan dengan umat manusia pada umumnya itu sesungguhnya agak berbeda.

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Mozaik 7 : Brevi finietur

Ada masanya ketika Hiroto Maehara sangat ingin mencak-mencak terhadap orang lain yang suka menyambi pekerjaan. Bukannya itu buruk, sih, dari segi ilmu ekonomi malah menguntungkan (hanya bagi yang bersangkutan, tentunya). Dalam kasus ini, orang yang menyambi adalah dosen pembimbing skripsi Hiroto; namun si mahasiswa kesal bukannya karena sang dosen sulit ditemui untuk bimbingan (seperti yang dialami kenalan barunya dari kampus sebelah, Eren Yeager, dengan dosen angkernya Prof. Levi Ackerman) maupun sengaja memberi anjuran revisi demikian banyak agar waktu bimbingan bisa ditunda-tunda atau sekalian dilakukan di rumah sendiri (seperti yang dialami Asano Gakushuu dengan ayahnya).

Koro- _sensei_ sudah terlalu lama melakukan pekerjaan sambilannya; demikian menurut pemikiran Hiroto yang mendadak egosentris. Harusnya Koro- _sensei_ sudah kembali pada jam dua belas siang di kios fotokopian itu. Sekarang sudah lewat empat puluh menit dari waktu yang dimaksud dan kios itu masih tutup. Pesan singkat Hiroto yang terakhir belum berbalas.

Hanya Koro- _sensei_ satu-satunya manusia yang Hiroto dengar pernah menyebut 'dosen' sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya dan 'pegawai kios fotokopi' sebagai pekerjaan utamanya.

Jadi kalau memang yang belakangan adalah pekerjaan utama, harusnya dia lebih banyak ada di tempat itu, dong!

"Ambil saja makalahmu ke Eren lagi," usul Yuuma untuk yang kesekian kali. "Royal Capital 'kan luas, kecil kemungkinannya ketemu orang-orang yang tadi."

Hiroto Maehara, baru saja lepas dari amukan massa di rimba kampus sebelah atas tuduhan _sekuhara_ yang sembarangan meski tak terlalu salah, menggeleng sambil mengerang,

"Aku takut terciduk ..."

"Ya sudah, tunggu aja Koro- _sensei_ bubar dari kerjaannya. Sebentar lagi juga selesai."

Yuuma mengatakan itu bukannya tanpa simpati; sejujurnya dia kasihan pada sohibnya. Karasuma- _sensei,_ yang padanya makalah itu harus dikumpulkan, adalah seorang yang sangat disiplin waktu. Hanya karena kepercayaan Yuuma pada _karma_ — _karma_ yang dalam ajaran Buddha, bukan nama kawan sekampus mereka yang jelmaan Lucifer berambut merah itu—membuat dia merasa bahwa Hiroto sedang dapat hukuman karena tadi mengulur waktu mengembalikan skripsi Eren dengan alasan terdistraksi oleh para bidadari surga universitas sebelah.

Hiroto rewel. "Kita jajan dulu aja, Isogai ... laper banget nih."

"Sebentar lagi selesai," tandas Yuuma dengan optimisme berbumbu kekesalan. Apa Hiroto betulan tidak sadar dirinya sedang kena _karma_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaudeamus Igitur**

 **Mozaik 7 : Brevi finietur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Selepas bimbingan dengan Prof. Levi, Eren Yeager tak langsung pulang; malahan, diajaknya Armin dan Mikasa ke tempat servis laptop yang sebelumnya didatanginya bersama Jean. Promotor dari gerakan mendadak ini adalah sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor tak dikenal yang berbunyi,

" _Selamat siang, dari Nuru-nuru Service Center. Laptop Anda dengan merk Hachiya Diospyros AoT13 sudah selesai diservis. Bisa diambil saat jam kerja, pukul 10.00-22.00."_

Pesan itu masuk ke ponsel Eren ketika ia sedang diwawancara Erwin- _sensei_ tadi dan baru sempat dibukanya setelah Hiroto dan kawannya pergi. Persis setelah dibacanya pesan itu, ponselnya tamat. Baterainya pasti terkuras habis untuk membombardir Hiroto dari tadi.

"Oi Armin, ini beneran nama pusat servis laptop yang waktu itu, 'kan?" Eren bertanya di jalan, masih sangsi. Saking kalutnya dia _waktu itu_ , sampai tak diperhatikannya papan nama besar di atas pintu.

Armin mengernyit, pasalnya yang waktu itu pergi dengan Eren 'kan Jean, bukan dirinya. "Kayaknya bener, kok. Syukurlah laptopmu cepat jadi," balas Armin, yang ikut bersyukur juga karena itu berarti Eren tak perlu lagi pinjam miliknya. Armin ngeri sendiri kalau melihat Eren menekan tuts-tuts papan ketiknya dengan sepenuh tenaga, seolah dengan begitu skripsinya bisa cepat selesai. Yang ada malah riwayat _keyboard_ Armin yang bakalan _selesai_ duluan.

"Untung ya, Eren," imbuh Mikasa. "Jadi kamu bisa cepat revisi setelah ini."

Armin melanjutkan dengan semangat, "Dan bisa segera ujian pendadaran! Kayaknya bulan ini banyak yang bakalan maju ujian, deh. Historia, Annie, Jean ..."

"EH?! Tunggu, tunggu. Jean sudah mau ujian?! Dosennya bukannya Pixis- _sensei_ yang sering sakit kepala itu, ya?" sambar Eren.

Sambil berdebat tentang kebenaran berita sensasional yang mestinya diembuskan sendiri oleh oknum yang bersangkutan itu, mereka bertiga sampai di Nuru-nuru Service Center di sebelah minimarket. Irama sebuah lagu asing masuk ke pendengaran begitu ketiganya membuka pintu.

" _Tak tandur pari ... jebul thukule malah suket teki~_ "

Pusat servis itu terlihat sepi, hanya ada dua laki-laki di belakang konter, keduanya berbarengan mengucap sapa. Yang seorang lebih muda dan sepertinya dialah yang menerima laptop Eren beberapa hari sebelumnya. Sedangkan yang satunya ...

"Lho. Anda 'kan ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiroto yang duduk di emperan kios fotokopi makin putus asa. Sudah hampir jam satu siang dan perutnya sudah cukup kenyang dengan _onigiri_ ukuran mini yang tadi dibelikan Yuuma atas dasar kasihan. Dialah yang pergi ke kantin sementara Hiroto menunggui Pak Bos _,_ bahkan Yuuma tidak beli untuk dirinya sendiri. Katanya dia masih kenyang, tapi Hiroto lebih dari paham bahwa dompet Yuuma juga sedang sekarat. Setidaknya masih ada isinya, daripada dompet Hiroto.

Nggak mungkin juga mereka makan satu _onigiri_ berdua. Makanan itu bahkan habis dalam dua gigitan oleh Hiroto tadi.

Karena sudah lebih bertenaga, Hiroto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti saran Yuuma: kembali ke kampus Eren. Bukan untuk minta makalahnya kembali—Eren mendadak tidak bisa dihubungi lagi. Mengira orang itu barangkali masih kesal padanya, Hiroto berencana untuk nge- _print_ ulang di kios fotokopian sekitar Royal Capital. Sambil celingak-celinguk, tentunya, was-was apakah ada yang mengenalinya.

Untungnya tidak. Sangat tidak lucu kalau riwayat Hiroto tamat selagi berjuang demi makalah Karasuma- _sensei_ , yang, meski bobotnya tidak sama dengan skripsi, beban mental yang ditimbulkan kalau sampai terlambat dikumpul jauh lebih menyiksa.

Sejurus kemudian, makalah Hiroto sudah di tangan; lagi-lagi Yuuma yang membayari. Dijejalkannya tumpukan kertas yang baru dicetak itu ke map sementara Yuuma bicara sambil memasukkan ponsel ke saku,

"Tinggal kaukumpulkan, 'kan? Aku harus menjemput adikku. Aku pulang duluan, ya?"

"Ya. Makasih banyak. Catat ya, berapa semua utangku hari ini."

"Oke." Tepukan pelan di pundak Hiroto. "Jangan kalap lagi, ya, Maehara. Langsung ke kantor Karasuma- _sensei_ lalu pulang!"

"Siap, _Okaa-san_ ," sahut Hiroto sambil nyengir, dibalas tinju main-main dari Yuuma.

Kembali ke Kunugigaoka dengan selamat sentosa, Hiroto mendapati kios fotokopi Pak Bos sudah buka. Disempatkannya menyapa orang itu sambil mengacungkan map.

"Lama sekali, ke mana saja Bang?"

"Tadi ada perlu di tempat servis laptop. Kamu perlu apa?"

"Ini, sudah nge- _print_ di kampus sebelah. Ngutang sama Isogai."

Kerut di dahi, Pak Bos bertanya padanya, "Bukannya tadi kamu sudah nge- _print_ ini?"

"Ceritanya panjaaaang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerita yang sudah panjaaaang itu pun belum akan berakhir, baik bagi Eren maupun Hiroto.

Sementara Eren sudah melewati satu komplikasi rumit dan mendekati klimaks, pelan-pelan Hiroto teringat apa yang dikatakan Isogai soal _karma,_ sekali lagi bukan Karma dari keluarga Akabane, tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anda 'kan ... Abang tukang fotokopi yang di Kunugigaoka?" seloroh Eren.

Orang itu hanya nyengir. "Yang di sini hanya kerjaan sambilan." Sambil bicara, tangannya melakukan sesuatu dengan laptop dan musik di dalam ruangan, lagu asing tadi, berganti menjadi lagu-lagu kekinian.

" _Flashdisk_ -ku tadi ketinggalan di kios Abang," ujar Eren dengan muka berkerut, teringat penderitaannya beberapa jam ke belakang. "Cepet banget tutupnya!"

"Sebentar lagi aku kembali ke sana, kok. Kamu perlu nge- _print_ lagi?"

Eren sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi retorika itu, tapi dijawabnya juga dengan singkat, "Sudah beres. Aku mau ambil laptopku."

Lelaki yang lebih muda menyahut, "Silakan. Anda bawa nota servisnya?"

Sementara Eren merogohi saku, si tukang fotokopian pamit. Eren ingat bahwa barangnya masih di kios orang itu dan dia berkata, "Bang, tolong simpankan _flashdisk_ -ku, ya. Isinya lebih berharga dari nyawaku, lebih penting dari dokumen mana pun milik negara yang sangat rahasia. Nanti kuambil."

"Oke, siap."

Sepeninggal sang _sensei,_ karyawan tempat servis itu berpikir-pikir sambil menerima nota Eren dan memeriksa laptop yang dimaksud. Agaknya ada juga orang selain _Sensei_ -nya yang menderita waham kebesaran. Sementara Koro- _sensei_ jadi begitu sebagai pengalihan derita lantaran seorang wanita yang tak pernah peka, dia tidak tahu apa yang jadi alasan mahasiswa di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

Bahkan kata seorang engkong-engkong galak pembina PAUD di kampung sebelah: _karma itu niscaya ada, bisa cepat atau lambat._ Sekali lagi perlu ditekankan bahwa karma yang dimaksud itu adalah hukum sebab-akibat, bukan Karma yang hobi minum es susu stroberi saat siang bolong. Kata Pak Matsutaka saat KKN pula, jangan menyusahkan orang lain kalau tidak mau dapat kemalangan di kemudian hari. Namun, sayangnya dulu Hiroto terlalu sibuk dengan program senam lansia daripada mendengarkan nasihat itu.

Langit sudah agak mendung saat Hiroto selesai nge- _print_ untuk yang kedua kalinya. Malahan, langit jadi semakin gelap saat ia menyusuri gerbang Kunigigaoka. Padahal siang tadi panasnya bagai kerak neraka. Disiapkannya beberapa alasan kenapa baru sesore ini ia mengumpulkan makalah. Setitik alasan yang agak menjengkelkan muncul di otaknya, macam; _"Kan ini masih tanggal 23. Tanggalnya baru saja akan ganti kalau sudah jam 00.00! Berarti sah saja kalau aku ngumpulin makalah sekarang."_

Tapi, hei! Memangnya Hiroto berani bilang seperti itu di depan Karasuma- _sensei?_ Tentu saja tidak! Paling pol ia akan bilang dengan jujur: makalahnya tertukar dengan pelanggan fotokopian lain; meskipun Karasuma- _sensei_ tidak akan percaya sepertinya.

Lorong yang menghubungkan lobi dengan bangunan tengah terasa dingin karena angin kencang masuk melalui pintu depan. Tinggal cari kantor Karasuma- _sensei_ , kumpulkan makalah _,_ dan masalahnya akan beres.

Sepanjang jalan tidak ia temukan mahasiswa lain yang biasanya berkutat dengan tugas atau sekadar nongkrong numpang _wifi-_ an mengunduh drama. Mendung-mendung begini memang cocok kalau tidur selimutan bersama kucing peliharaan atau, untuk anak kos, ya enaknya makan mie kuah panas-panas; pasti sedap.

Sebenarnya kampus Hiroto tidak horor-horor amat, sih. Hanya saja, ruang dosen yang satu itu bekas lab anatomi yang kata Koro- _sensei_ jendelanya sering bergerak sendiri, karena katanya ada kerangka manusia asli yang dulu pernah disimpan di sana. Sesungguhnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya, tapi memang dasar para alumnus yang main ke kampus kadang mendramatisir cerita sehingga menjadi _urban legend_ lokal. Efek dikejar waktu dan suasana sepi, ditambah teringatnya Hiroto akan cerita yang disusun dengan metode cocoklogi itu, membuatnya merasa seperti tokoh utama dalam cerita horor.

Hiroto mengertakkan giginya di sepanjang lorong, "Ah, bodo amatlah."

Ia masih harus jalan dua ratus meter dari sini ke utara, mengitari pohon beringin, dan melewati jajaran kantin. Pun harus olah kaki naik ke lantai tiga mencari meja dosen yang bersangkutan. Terkutuklah perancang gedung empat lantai ini.

Kantor yang dituju sudah terlihat, Hiroto kian mendekat. Dilihatnya dari jauh, ruangan itu sudah gelap. Ketika sampai di depannya, Hiroto mendapati pintu itu terkunci. Apa dosennya itu sudah pulang? Hiroto lemas. Kalau besok pagi Karasuma- _sensei_ belum melihat makalah Hiroto di meja itu, apa jadinya?

"Gak, gak, gak, GAK! Masa nunggu besok buat ngumpulin makalah sih. Mending juga buat ngurus proposal skripsi!"

Ia urungkan niat untuk menelepon Yuuma. Mas-mas baik hati itu pasti sudah terlalu lelah membantunya seharian. Ini adalah masalah Hiroto sendiri, ia harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Akan ia buktikan bahwa _onigiri_ dari Yuuma memiliki faedah terhadap cadangan energi Hiroto saat ini.

Lagian, memangnya Hiroto masih punya pulsa?

.

.

...***...

...***...

.

.

Memutar otak, Hiroto ingat bahwa ada petugas kebersihan yang biasanya membawa kunci-kunci cadangan kantor dosen. Tapi orang itu bisa ada di mana saja sekarang, jadi, dari mana Hiroto harus mulai mencari? Biasanya sore-sore begini masih ada yang nongkrong dan main gitar di kantin. Hiroto tahu soalnya kadang ia mengajak Koro- _sensei_ gabung untuk menyumbang lagu. Terkhususkan soal Koro- _sensei,_ sih, beliau gabung nyanyi untuk meluapkan keresahan hati. Maka kantin adalah tujuan Hiroto selanjutnya. Eh, yang ia temui malah si Araki Teppei.

"Oi, anak jurnalistik sesat!"

Araki mendongak dari laptopnya, "Kau panggil aku apa tadi, Maehara?"

"Araki kok."

Araki menyipitkan mata, "Mau apa kamu?"

"Lihat abang-abang yang biasanya nongkrong di sini, nggak?"

Araki masih tak menjawab pertanyaan awal, "Mau apa emangnya."

"Ada deh. Tinggal jawab aja kenapa sih, lihat abang-abang yang biasanya bawa kunci gak?"

"Enggak."

"Dari tadi kek jawabnya. Susah amat!"

Hiroto jengkel, Araki memperlama masalahnya.

"Hei Araki, punya salah satu nomor teleponnya gak?"

Araki mematikan laptopnya, "Emang aku kelihatan kayak informan?"

"Enggak, sebenarnya sih kelihatannya kayak tukang ngumpulin rahasia negara," elak Hiroto, "dan gosip, _uhuk._ "

Beruntung Araki tak mendengar tuduhan terakhir. Jurnalistik tidak sama dengan tukang gosip, meski UKM yang dipimpin Araki kadang memang sedikit melenceng dari tujuan.

"Udahan ah mau pulang, diganggu tuyul," sindir Araki sambil memasukkan laptop ke tas.

Barangkali meremukkan kacamata Araki memang perlu dijadikan prioritas, prioritas ketiga juga tak apa-apa.

Tak menyerah, Hiroto balik badan; barangkali berpapasan dengan abang-abang yang bersangkutan. Namun tidak, yang ia temukan malah kepala merah Karma Akabane yang tidur di salah satu kursi pojok internet kampus yang berkanopi. Kepala dan badannya Karma masih tersambung tentu saja.

Ia colek jidat Karma dengan sudut makalahnya, dan Karma masih bergeming.

"Oi, Karma, bangun. Ngapain kamu tidur di sini. Ini bentar lagi mau hujan lho."

Barulah si Akabane terbangun dan berseloroh, "Huh?" Karma mengerjap. "Oh, kamu tadi dicari anak kampus sebelah."

"Iya, udah beres."

Karma menguap dulu sebelum menyahut, "Udah? Ya udah. Pulang."

"Eh eh bentar, Karma, minta tolong dong."

"Hm?" Karma menelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi: _Apa? Sekarang ulahmu apa lagi?_

"Aku mau ngumpulin makalah ke Karasuma-sensei, tapi kantornya udah dikunci. Bantuin nyari yang pegang kunci dong. Pliiis."

"Udah pada pulang, lah. Karasuma- _sensei_ juga udah pulang."

"Ya paling enggak, makalahnya ada di mejanya waktu dia datang besok pagi."

Karma tidak menyahut lagi. Hiroto mulai panik.

"Punya ide lain?" Hiroto mengharap.

"Punya dong," ujar Karma bangga.

.

.

...***...

...***...

.

.

Karma mengutak-atik lubang kunci dengan dua biji penjepit rambut, sebuah keterampilan adiluhung saat si setan merah itu lupa membawa kunci kosan. Membobol lubang kunci, sebuah seni budaya yang barbar, tapi ironisnya sangat berguna di saat seperti ini.

Gerimis mulai turun. Hiroto iseng membuka percakapan di sela-sela kepanikannya, "Jadi, ngapain kamu nggak pulang? 'Kan kamu bolos dari tadi siang."

"Bukan bolos, tapi izin," elak Karma.

"Iya izin, izin bolos, 'kan. Sama aja tahu."

Karma menyahut, "Nungguin Gakushuu kampret itu pulang."

Hiroto tak paham. "Nungguin Gakushuu? Emang kamu emaknya Gakushuu?"

"Enggak. Aku nggembosin ban sepedanya dulu terus sembunyi, eh malah ketiduran. Dia dan gengnya ngomporin pembimbingku biar ngasih revisian banyak ke proposalku, sih."

Karma menambahkan, "Kau harus lihat dia nyuruh gengnya buat menggotong sepedanya." Tawa maniaknya menyusul, disambut gemuruh guntur. Hiroto tak merasa perlu berkomentar dan tak sempat mengasihani Gakushuu.

Suara klik lembut terdengar setelah hampir sepuluh menit Karma melawan gagang pintu. Skor sementara 1-0 untuk Karma. Diputarnya gagang pintu dan terbukalah pintu ruang dosen itu lebar-lebar. Begitu pula senyum Hiroto yang sama lebarnya dari telinga ke telinga. Hiroto masuk dan langsung menuju meja Karasuma- _sensei._

Tak perlu mengumpulkan besok pagi, tak perlu menendang pintu, dan tak perlu menjebol jendela karena jendela gedung itu berteralis semua.

Di meja dosen sangar itu ada makalah mahasiswa-mahasiwa lainnya. Hiroto menyeka keringat, untung makalah lain tidak dibawa pulang, sehingga Hiroto bisa merasa aman. Ia sukses mengumpulkan makalahnya ke Karasuma- _sensei_ , dalam hal ini mengumpulkan ke mejanya Karasuma- _sensei_.

Hiroto membatin, 'Bukannya ruangan ini yang kata Koro- _sensei_ jendelanya sering gerak-gerak sendiri?'

Hiroto lalu jalan cepat, sedikit berlari keluar ruangan. Karma masih di depan kantor menunggu Hiroto.

"Udah?" tanya Karma.

"Sip. Pulang kosan, yuk."

Pintu ditutup, lalu ditinggal begitu saja oleh Karma.

"Lah kok nggak dikunci lagi?"

"Ya itu masalahnya."

"Masalah apaan?"

"Aku cuma bisa ngebukain kunci, kalo ngunci lagi sih ... nggak bisa."

Skor akhir imbang 1-1 untuk Karma vs gagang pintu. Keterampilan adiluhung itu masih kurang disempurnakan ternyata. Setidaknya masalah utama bisa diatasi. Perkara besok petugas kebersihan kebingungan kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci ... lupakan saja.

Hiroto sama sekali lupa bahwa tadi dia dititipi untuk menyampaikan salam pada seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mozaik 7 : Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan penulis** [22 September 2019] **:**

 _Hachiya Diospyros_ adalah nama Latin dari varian buah kesemek Jepang :P

Ada yang familier dengan lirik lagu berbahasa Jawa yang nyempil di tengah? Kenapa bisa ada lagu **Suket Teki** karya Didi Kempot di sini? Jawabannya ada di Mozaik Lepas setelah Catatan Penulis ini, ya :3

Terima kasih telah mengikuti petualangan Eren dan Hiroto sampai sini :D Perjalanan memang masih panjang, Saudara-saudara ... tapi akan segera berakhir (bagi Eren, semoga. Bagi Hiroto, akan lebih panjang, tapi dia selo aja XD).

Pesan yang berisi doa itulah yang jadi cerminan judul mozaik terakhir ini, "Brevi finietur" yang bermakna, "[Hal itu] akan segera berakhir". Bagi kalian yang sedang berjuang di tahap ini, tetaplah semangat ^^9

Terima kasih pula kepada kalian yang sudah mendukung kami dalam _Indonesian Fanfiction Awards_ 2018! Predikat _Best Collaboration, Best Humor/Parody Mutichapter,_ dan _Best Crossover Multichapter_ tak akan kami raih tanpa adanya kalian. Kritik dan saran akan sangat diapresiasi. Mari majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia dan tunggu kami berdua di karya selanjutnya ;D

Salam,

 **emirya sherman** dan **Roux Marlet.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...***...**

 **Mozaik Lepas**

 **...***...**

Koro- _sensei_ pulang dari Kunugigaoka dengan sangat lesu suatu sore. Siang itu dia terlambat mampir ke kafetaria gara-gara pelanggan fotokopiannya bejibun. Maklum, orang tentu memilih jam istirahat siang yang cukup panjang untuk nge- _print_ atau fotokopi. Belum lagi dia ada jadwal memberi kuliah selama tiga jam setelah kiosnya tutup. Pulang ke rumah pun, tidak ada makanan yang siap disantap (karena Koro- _sensei_ memang tak pernah belajar memasak).

Kalau ingat tentang makanan dan memasak, nama Aguri Yukimura selalu muncul.

Tadi Aguri mampir ke kiosnya lagi untuk memfotokopi modul asuhan gizi rumah sakit. Sepanjang menunggu modulnya difotokopi oleh Koro- _sensei_ , dosen wanita itu selalu tunduk memandangi ponselnya, sesekali mengetik pesan entah pada siapa sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, membuat Koro- _sensei_ meragukan dugaannya bahwa Aguri masih lajang seperti dirinya. Bahkan ketika menerima hasil fotokopian pun, Aguri sedang bicara di ponsel dengan sumringah hingga senyum manis yang dipajang Koro- _sensei_ mestinya lewat begitu saja di ingatannya. Padahal Koro- _sensei_ sedemikian susah payah menyambi pekerjaan, bahkan menambah satu usaha dengan membuka tempat servis laptop, demi menabung biaya kawin dengan Aguri.

Meratapi nasib, Koro- _sensei_ mampir ke warung bakso terdekat untuk menyediakan santap malamnya.

"Dua porsi seperti biasa, Bos?" tanya penjual bakso, yang diiyakan Koro- _sensei_. Ya, dua porsi, bukan untuk dimakan berdua (memangnya berdua dengan siapa?), tapi untuk rapel makan siangnya.

Di lapangan dekat rumahnya, Koro- _sensei_ mendapati beberapa pekerja sedang membabat tanaman liar. Didengarnya keluh-kesah mereka,

"Rumput teki lagi! Sudah dibabat tumbuh lagi."

"Akarnya itu, dicabut tetap bersisa, makanya cepet tumbuh lagi."

"Di musim apa pun selalu ada, pula! Tangguh amat."

"Bikin tanaman lain jadi nggak bisa tumbuh. Semua pesaing tersingkir. Dasar rumput teki."

Koro- _sensei_ pun tiba di rumahnya yang sepi, tapi di pikirannya ada sepercik api. Dia teringat sebuah lagu berbahasa asing yang pernah didengarnya waktu bekerja lepas di berbagai negara dahulu, sebelum menjadi dosen. Lagu itu tentang tanaman liar yang tadi dibicarakan, yang tumbuh di luar perkiraan, tapi tangguh tak kenal zaman.

 _Menyikapi Aguri yang sering tak peka; seperti rumput teki, cintaku padamu tak akan mati_ , demikian Koro- _sensei_ mendeterminasi dalam hati.

 **...***...**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
